


Lady Prince

by FizzyCustard



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bandits & Outlaws, Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Magic and Science, Prison, Robbery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has a trick played on her by a group of friends who perform a spell. She finds herself back in time, in Arizona in 1887 to be exact. Rachel is picked up by outlaw Charlie Prince, and as they say, the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written about six years ago; this is purely just a re-posting of my original work found on Fanfiction.net.

Prologue

 

Like most Friday evenings, the local New York bar was full of college students. Most of them were either playing pool or trying their luck at a make out session. One girl, however, remained silent in the corner, rolling her eyes at her friend who was flirting badly on the other side of the bar. The smoke was becoming thicker now, blinding the girl and making her cough. She shoved her empty glass across the dirty table and got to her feet, rushing out the side door quickly, ignoring protests from her peers.

“Hey Rach, where you goin’?” one voice came, followed by the distinct mumbling of someone else a few feet behind. Rachel looked up, straightening her back, and looked the girl she hardly knew in the eyes.

“I’m tired and I have work to do tomorrow,” Rachel replied, slinging her long brown locks over her shoulder.

“It’s Saturday. Live a little, girl!”

Rachel merely raised her hand in irritation and began her slow walk back to the apartment she shared with her new friend, Laura. The air was so much cooler and fresh out here compared to the grotty bar. Suddenly she heard calls from further down the road. “Rachel! Hey, Rach. Wait up!”

Shoving her hands into her over jacket, Rachel turned and waited, glancing at her watch for emphasis. Laura ran down the street in full stride, constantly pulling at her short skirt. “I just want to go home,” Rachel said quietly, looking at Laura and then letting her gaze drift to the curb.

“Why do you always do that though? Rush off whenever we all have a party,” Laura asked, walking beside her friend.

Rachel sighed and looked up to the sky, smiling weakly at the stars above. “It was hard moving here. And I’ve never been much of a party animal like you and your friends.” Being a transfer student from England meant that Rachel had had to make friends all over again and learn a new way of life.

xxx

Loud music blasted away into the night as Rachel tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She grit her teeth and slung her pillows off the bed in fits of rage. “Will you turn that SHIT down?” she screamed to Laura and her gang of friends who had since turned up unexpectedly at the apartment. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she glanced over at a photo of her parents on the bedside table. She missed them more and more each day, wishing so much she’d have stayed at home. America wasn’t her home.

Suddenly with no word of warning, her bedroom door burst open. “We’re gonna see if somethin’ works, wanna help us?” a Goth girl asked, her head appearing around the doorframe. She was dressed from head to foot in black and her small eyes peeped out from underneath layers of black and white make up. Rachel grimaced, finding it so hard to hold onto any chains of reason and sanity she had within her.

“I don’t care what the hell you’re doing. Just get the fuck out of my room!” Rachel screamed.

“Don’t be like that. I’m sure it’ll be fun.” Immediately after those words, Rachel felt herself being dragged at by the Goth girl, who apparently wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Ten minutes later and Rachel found herself surrounded by a group of half drunken people who had all come to gather around the coffee table in the living room. “You do realise that it’s nearly four in the morning?” Rachel asked in a matter of fact tone. Laura ignored Rachel and grinned broadly, grabbing an old hat from a box of junk they’ve found earlier that morning down in the basement. The hat was black, looking like something from an old Western, full of dust and cobwebs. It had probably belonged to someone who had lived there previously.

The Goth girl held a strange looking book in her hand and began reading, her eyes fixed to the page, but a worrying smile was present between her black painted lips. Her brown eyes locked on Rachel for a moment as she read out the strange words.

_Take me to this time and place. A place where I will find the owner of this hat. Take me to this time and place. Open the portal to time and space; take me to this other time and place._

Suddenly, Rachel knew what was going on, making the air catch in her throat. There in the centre of the table next to the hat was one of her gloves. “You...,” Rachel began, gasping and covering her face with her hand. Laura’s laughs echoed through the living room, followed by a round of others. Full of anger and fright, Rachel got to her feet, not knowing whether to cry or shout.

Darkness suddenly enclosed the group, switching off all lighting in the apartment. Then one scream filled the room, cutting open the air like a knife...followed by silence.


	2. Greetings, Stranger

A lone figure stood at the side of the crossroads relieving himself whilst whistling some old fancy tune his Ma used to sing to him as a child. A few feet behind him his horse neighed, feeling the intense heat and shifting from hoof to hoof. The bright mid day sun was high in the sky over the Arizona wastelands, hot and fierce. The man, known as Charlie Prince, stepped side, buckled up his belt and sighed. He removed his hat for a minute, brushing his leather-gloved hands loosely through his knotted blonde locks of hair. Sweat was slowly beginning to drip down his face, coming to rest in his golden beard.

It was far too hot to do much more, so he peeled off his leather jacket, tossing it into one of his saddle bags and gracefully lifted himself up onto his horse. Cooing softly, Charlie pressed the horse on.

xxx

The last raid Charlie had taken part in with Ben Wade and his gang had now made him a thousand dollars richer. Grinning from ear to ear, Charlie pressed on, listening to a murder of crows squawk overhead, calling to each other in union. It was just too damned hot out here now and there was nowhere in sight where Charlie could reside for a while to lay low. The small town of Two Guns was still a fair few miles away, making it at least a two hour ride. It was here that he’d planned to meet up with the Boss, Ben Wade, and share all the information he had on the weekly crossings down to Millville. It was known in this town that there was a large, brand new post office and bank. This meant plenty of stagecoaches passed through to deliver mail, and more importantly, money.

He started up into tune once more, humming his old bedtime lullaby. His piercing gaze remained locked on the patchy grass roads which twisted and turned in front of his horse’s hooves. A gentle heat haze lingered on the horizon.

Suddenly with no word of warning, a high pitched, distinctly female scream hit the air. Charlie pulled on the horse’s reins sharply, pursing his lips and knotting his eyebrows in confusion. Instinctively, his hand reached down for his pistol which was safely tucked away in his elaborately decorated holster. His gloved hand picked out the gun, fingering the trigger. “Whoever ya are, come out!” he ordered, jumping down from his saddle gracefully.

From behind a half-dying bush, a woman who looked no older than around twenty years of age, scrambled out on her hands and knees. “Please, can you help me? I have no idea how I ended up here,” she asked, gasping for breath in sheer terror. Instantly he noticed that her accent was not American, but English.

Charlie approached, knowing that she was no threat to him…not many people were in these parts, especially a woman, a woman alone and unattended. His lips curled up into a small mischievous smile as he approached, looking down as she remained on her knees. The woman’s large, scared green eyes remained glued to him. “What do ya mean you don’t know how you ended up here?” Charlie asked, his tone tinged with dominance. “There ain’t many ways to travel round here, mainly horse or train…And seein’ as there ain’t many train tracks in this area, I doubt you came that way.”

“I know it’s hard to believe,” she continued again, this time getting awkwardly to her feet.

Charlie glanced at her rather strange clothing. She wore a pair of slacks and accompanying tunic with what looked like drawn animals on them. “What _the hell_ are you wearin’?” Charlie asked, raising his eyebrow.

“They’re….my pyjamas. My friends….I don’t know what they did,” she continued, stuttering. “I was there in the living room and they….um, did some kind of spell…where am I?”

“This is Arizona,” Charlie said quickly, holding his pistol at arm’s length.

“Please don’t….I just need to know what’s going on,” the girl half screeched. “I don’t mean any harm.”

“You probably do. You’re English!” Charlie growled.

“What’s that got to do with anything? I live in America now; I moved here to go to college. Please, listen to me.” She found herself completely bewildered by everything: where she was, the man and how strangely he was dressed…everything made no sense whatsoever. “What year is this?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows tightly in confusion as she looked over the way the stranger was dressed. _Another TIME and PLACE…._ If she’d been transported to another place, then what year was this?

With a wicked grin on his face, Charlie knew what he’d do. This girl wasn’t exactly the most beautiful of women, but she was quite pretty. She’d certainly be of some amusement to the rest of the gang. If her story was true, he didn’t really care. Quickly, he rushed at the girl and grabbed her tightly by the arm, dragging her two arms then behind her back. The girl screamed out, kicking outwards, aiming for his shins, and if possible, a little higher. “Shut up and come here,” Charlie shouted, his voice echoing through the air. “I’m sure some of mah friends will like to meet you,” he whispered to her ear, letting his breath brush across her sensitive ear. “And it’s eighteen eighty seven.”

“Eighteen eight seven?!” the girl exclaimed loudly.

A few minutes later and the girl found herself bound and sitting in the saddle of the stranger’s horse. “What’s ya name? I’m sure ya have one,” Charlie grunted, keeping his arms securely around her, holding the reins. It’d been a desperate struggle as she was pushed onto the horse, but having a gun to her head didn’t hold much persuasion. Either get on the horse or be killed.

“Rachel!” the girl hissed.

“Nice to meet ya, Rachel,” Charlie chuckled. “I’m Charlie, Charlie Prince.”

“I don’t really care what your name is, you bastard,” Rachel growled back, straightening her back considerably to move away from him.

“Don’t be so hostile. Enjoy the ride,” Charlie said again, quickly brushing his finger down her knuckle.

“Get off me!” she demanded, pulling her hands from him.

Rachel closed her eyes, tired, scared and hungry as she sat in front of this man, feeling his breath, which stunk of stale whiskey, brush across her cheeks. The slow trot of the horse was enough to let her drift away for a few moments. Having never been on a horse before, Rachel found that she had to cling to the edge of the saddle for support, but due to the tiredness over taking her, her fingers released their grip repetitively. The heat made her sweat and all saliva in her mouth dry up, leaving nothing but thirst.

“We’ll be in town soon, so don’t go fallin’ asleep on me,” Charlie hissed, nudging her awake with his elbow.

Thoughts swirled around her brain, but the fatigue made her whole head spin with dizziness. The heat dug into her skin, feeling as though it were on fire. She swallowed hard, unable to feel anything moving down her throat, and gave out a gentle moan. “How…do you survive out here?” she asked, closing her eyes again and letting her head bob along with the movement.

Across the horizon there was still very little in sight, only abandoned cattle sheds, dirt roads and dying plants, taken by the sheer heat of this hell on Earth. Charlie only chuckled. “You’ve bin here five minutes and you’re already complainin’? Typical woman.”

Rachel gritted her teeth and pulled against the tight rope around her wrists, knowing it was no use and hung her head. This man obviously knew how to take captives and effectively keep them as just that. “What are you going to do with me?” she asked. Her tone was full of anger.

“Oh, I wouldn’t wanna spoil that for ya,” Charlie said quietly, grinning to himself and silently becoming appreciative of the company, no matter how annoying. At least he didn’t have to trot on for miles, alone and unable to share any kind of communication with another human being.

A lump rose in Rachel’s throat as she felt completely hopeless, knowing she wouldn’t get away now. There was no way to get back home, unless the powers above granted her some kind of miracle. Dreaded thoughts of what would happen to her raced through her mind; disgusting leering men touching her and taking advantage. It made her feel physically sick.

The heat was becoming unbearable now as it dug into Rachel’s clothes, stinging her skin. She groaned loudly, feeling as if her skin were stretching and gradually tearing apart.

Charlie grinned again at the pleasurable sound of her groaning. That sound was like music to his ears, making him wish she was groaning for him. But he had to press on and pushed the disgusting thoughts from his mind.

In clear view, Charlie soon made out the unmistakable form of the small town of Two Guns. “Right, we’re here now!” he snapped, nudging Rachel in the back with his elbow.

“Don’t touch me!” Rachel retorted evilly, matching his tone of voice. They continued on, watching the wooden buildings become larger.

On horseback, the outlaw and his hostage trotted past a cattle market, blacksmiths, butchers and then the hotel, positioned on the left, set slightly back amongst the other buildings. The town was fairly quiet, with only one or two people passing across the dirt tracks leading down the centre of the main street. Through the air, they could make out the rhythmic sound of the blacksmith hammering horseshoes. Mixed with that was the occasional sounds from the bulls at the market.

“Gotta find somewhere to put the horse for a while,” Charlie told Rachel, steering the horse towards the hotel which looked fairly comfortable, with well dressed gentlemen and their lady friends walking in and out the ornately decorated doors.

Curious stares soon burned into the side of Rachel’s face as she looked around, noticing the street fill up with more and more onlookers. It seemed as if this particular town didn’t take well to foreigners.

Charlie stopped the horse and tossed his leg over the saddle, dropping down onto the dusty ground, his spurs digging into the dirt, cracking it open. Rachel’s heart sped up considerably as she’d never been on a horse before and grew scared at the prospect of jumping down from one. “Come here,” Charlie said impatiently, dragging Rachel by the arm and pulling her down from the horse. Rachel yelped, almost getting her socked foot caught in the stirrup. He didn’t seem an overly large man, but Charlie sure had some strength in his arms. “You even think about runnin’ or callin’ for help and you’ll be starin’ down the barrel of mah pistol, understand?” he whispered to her, still holding her arm, reassuring that he meant every word.

A young boy, no older than around eleven years of age suddenly came running across to the new visitors. “Do you want ya horse taken to the stables, Mister?” he asked, looking up at Charlie with large innocent blue eyes.

“How’d ya guess?” Charlie asked, rolling his eyes.

The boy never noticed the sarcasm in Charlie’s tone and grinned, tugging the large horse along by the reins to a designated stable especially for visitors’ horses.

Rachel winced as she was half dragged through the dirt, her white socks growing grey. “Ugh!” she called out, staring down at her feet.

“Oh shut up and come on,” Charlie demanded, pulling her up the steps. Rachel grit her teeth in anger as a sharp pain shot down her man-handled arm. His fingers gripped especially tight.

In the hotel, Charlie walked across with Rachel to the main bar area where a pretty maid waited to assist guests. “Can ah help you, Mister?” she asked, pushing a blonde curl from her slim face.

Other guests, who remained at their tables, drinking, playing Poker and generally participating in mindless conversation, looked up in curiosity. It had been noted by most of Charlie’s hostile grip on Rachel’s arm and the way he was dressed. But they knew better than to provoke an outlaw.

Charlie grinned at the maid, quickly glancing at her plunging neckline. His green eyes sparkled with desire which he pushed away quickly whilst grabbing a small bag of coins from the pocket in his white leather jacket which he held over his arm. “A room for two,” Charlie said mischievously, whipping his perverse grin to Rachel. He then shoved five dollars across the bar to the maid which was paired with the clanking of the old coins.

Rachel shot a look of daggers at Charlie, her hands still tied together with dirty rope. “Come on,” Charlie hissed, pushing his hand into Rachel’s back and then glaring evilly at the patrons dotted about the bar.

“Your key, Mister,” the maid called out, holding a jingling key between her long fingers. Charlie turned on his heel quickly, grabbing the key and yanking it hard from her hand. “First room on yah left.” Charlie kept on walking, seeming to ignore her words.

The trek up the stairs was quick, but Rachel could distinctly hear and feel her heart racing in her chest. She could sense Charlie’s leer behind her and distinctly heard his loud breathing.

Charlie shoved in front once they’d made their way to the top of the steps, the floorboards creaking beneath their feet. He pushed the stained key into the door, turning it and opened the door. Rachel found herself glued to the spot for a moment, her eyes surveying to the double bed in the centre of the room. “Um, you don’t expect me to get in that with you?” she asked nervously, pointing a shivering finger in the direction of the bed. “There’s no way I’m sleeping with you.”

“Just get in here!” Charlie snapped, pulling on her bindings and slamming the door behind her. He made sure he locked the door securely and held the key in his hand, as if teasing her. “If you don’t wanna sleep next to me then sleep on the cold floor…I don’t care,” he sneered, removing his hat and resting it on the oil lamp on the bedside table.

The air was considerably cooler in here and more comfortable as Charlietossed his jacket over a wooden chair in the corner of the room underneath the window. Then he slid his feet out of his boots, kicking them away and half threw himself down on the bed.

Rachel stared at her bound hands and then at the man who lay on the bed. Breath caught in her throat painfully as she felt tears well in her eyes. Why? She couldn’t understand why this was all happening to her. How did she deserve this? To be sent to another time and place, captured and…well, she couldn’t bare imagining the rest. That would come later. For the time being, she walked slowly across the small room to the chair and slid into it, biting on her thumb nail. The course fabric of the rope brushed against her top lip, but biting her nails had always been the answer to feeling scared.

She stared angrily at the dozing man and rolled her eyes. Why were all men such animals? To make things ten times worse, this was in a time when women were treated as property to men. No matter how strong Rachel knew or thought she was, nothing could help her here. Her training in Martial Arts was certainly NO match for a gun.


	3. Yes, Your Majesty

_ Chapter Two _

Rachel let herself drift into an uneasy slumber, her chin almost resting against her chest as her head slung forwards. Maybe it was all a nightmare and she’d wake up nice and snug back in her own bed, woken by Laura’s calling for breakfast. But Charlie’s loud incessant snoring drilled through her peaceful thoughts of home. “Oh, God,” she hissed to herself, gritting her teeth and glaring evilly at her captor who was lying with his back to her.

A small clock above the bed chimed two ‘o’ clock, its quiet rings sounding out through the almost silent room. The bright sun shone through the grey net curtains which had been half slung up the window.

The door was locked, so there was no hope of escape for Rachel as her eyes darted around the room, searching for some kind of getaway. The key to the room was still in Charlie’s waistcoat pocket. Even if Rachel could have got the key somehow, her hands were tightly bound, reminding her that there was no chance of escape.

Time ground by slowly as Rachel remained awake, although her mind drifted back and forth from time to time, the warmth of the room somehow persuading a sleep state to take over, but she resisted. The clock still continued to tick above Charlie’s head.....tick....tock....tick.....Just that sound in itself drove Rachel crazy as she kept resisting the urge to sleep; she couldn’t, no matter how warm the room was. There was no way she could allow herself to become so vulnerable with such an animal of a man in close proximity.

Suddenly, snoring loudly, Charlie stirred and rolled over, groaning into the pillow. “What time is it?” he demanded, his gloved hand searching over the edge of the bed.

“Erm, half three,” Rachel announced timidly, trying hard to keep herself calm.

Charlie sat up quickly, brushing his hands through his thick mop of blonde hair. “How long I bin out?” he asked again, squinting through his tired eyelids and yawning.

“About an hour and a half,” Rachel replied. 

“Guess I’d better get you some new clothes. You ain’t goin’ about like that,” Charlie insisted, pointing at Rachel’s pyjamas as he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and yawned again.

“Leave it! I like my jim jams,” Rachel spat back.

“Ya what?” Charlie asked, knotting his eyebrows.

Rachel sighed. “Forget it.”

xxx

A short while later, Charlie picked up his cream leather jacket from the wooden chair and tossed it on around his shoulders, finishing his outfit by putting his Stetson back on, covering his dirty hair. “You stay here!” he said waspishly as he fastened the vertical row of gold buttons down his jacket. 

“Like I’m going anywhere,” Rachel said sarcastically, raising her hands to emphasise her point.

Charlie never answered and fiddled with his pistols, making sure each one was fully loaded just in case anyone down in the town asked too many unwanted questions. With no word whatsoever, Charlie slammed the door behind him, which was soon followed by the distinct sound of the door being locked.

Down in the main town, residents milled about, going about their usual daily business as Charlie walked swiftly across the dirt road towards a small store. In the window were sets of outfits, hung up for any customers to see before purchasing.

Inside the store was quiet, with only the faint chatter from the store owner as he finished off a late lunch and gave any left-over’s to his pet dog. Charlie glanced around the plain shop and let his gaze drift across the racks of clothing, all suited for any age and size. The women’s section was only a few feet away on his left, towards the small counter at the very back of the store.

“Can ah help you, sir?” a short balding man asked, stepping out of a little back room. His grey shirt and black waistcoat stretched over his rounded belly. Hoping his newest customer wouldn’t notice, he grabbed his silver flask and took quick mouthful of whiskey, letting it glide down his throat and soothe his nerves. But suddenly, after taking his eyes off the stranger for just a couple of seconds, he gasped loudly, almost dropping his flask. Charlie stared at him, resting his arm on the wooden counter. 

“Yeah, ya can help me. I need some clothes for a young woman,” Charlie requested.

“Well, we have a lot of that stuff, sir. Unless ya need something in particular,” the middle aged man replied, growing scared of Charlie’s wicked glare and smirk.

“Show me what ya got,” Charlie insisted. “I ain’t fussy.”

Limping slightly, a constant reminder of an old battle wound, the middle aged fellow emerged from behind the counter and guided Charlie over to long racks and stacks of ladies clothing. “It’s mainly dresses we sell for the ladies,” he said quietly, not wanting to make eye contact with his customer. 

“It’ll do. Give me say three of em’,” Charlie demanded, turning back around to glance over the men’s clothing. “She’ll make do with what I give her.”

Before leaving the clothes store, Charlie shoved a handful of coins over the counter to the man, grinned and left abruptly. Holding the dresses over his arm, Charlie felt numerous piercing gazes from all around him. But he plodded on, heading back to the hotel to Rachel.

Rachel sighed and felt her heart beat quicker as she heard the sound of the hotel room opening. She held her breath and waited, seeing the unmistakable form of Charlie Prince enter slowly. Immediately his eyes locked on hers and he threw the three dresses down onto the bed venomously. “Try em’ on,” he told her, removing his hat and sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“How can I try them on with my hands tied?” Rachel snapped, retreating back a little into her chair as she saw the flash of anger burst out on his face. 

Getting up to his feet, Charlie grit his teeth and unbound Rachel impatiently, never taking his eyes away from hers. “You even think about runnin’ and I’ll put a bullet in you, I swear,” he threatened, tossing the bindings into the corner of the room.

“Yes, your majesty,” Rachel snorted.

“Don’t even think about comin’ out with THAT one!” Charlie roared, standing up to his full height, his shadow eclipsing her. 

It only took a couple of seconds for it to sink in, the comedy of her words;  _your majesty_ . Charlie Prince! Rachel couldn’t help but giggle. Realising her words and seeing his face twist with so much venom was too much for her. “Don’t ya DARE laugh!” Charlie shouted again, but this time he couldn’t help feel a slight smirk curl on his lips at the sound of her giggles. “Come on!” he began again, regaining his straight-faced expression. “Try these on.” 

“I’m not wearing these,” Rachel protested, picking up each gown and looking at them in disgust.

“You will wear what I tell ya!” Charlie snapped fiercely.

“You wear them!” Rachel shouted, dropping them on the wooden floor boards.

“You’re gonna seriously have to learn to hold ya tongue,” Charlie snapped back, his voice growing loud again. “Just caus’ you’re a woman doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on ya.”

Rachel snorted again. “It doesn’t look like you go easy on anyone.”

Charlie looked down at the dresses which had been thrown down at Rachel’s feet and he sighed. Why was she so damn awkward? Most women just did what they were told, but she couldn’t. All she did was protest and moan. Anger was burning inside him again. She’d wear those dresses whether she liked it or not.

Quickly, Charlie grabbed at Rachel’s pyjama shirt and yanked hard on it. “You’ll wear what I tell ya,  _Rachel_ !” he growled in her ear, pulling her body up to his. Rachel yelped in surprise and tugged back as hard as she could, seeing her only opportunity and let her knee connect with his groin. 

Moving away in pain, Charlie groaned, resting his hands around his kneed genitals. “You bitch!” he squealed loudly. Tears of pain welled in his eyes as the pain flourished in his most private region.

Rachel prayed for a way out, her eyes wide as if she were a startled rabbit out on the highway, staring into the headlights of a fast approaching vehicle. She watched him tighten his hand into a fist and awaited his reaction with sheer terror in her expressions. But she didn’t want him to know she was terrified. Her heart may have been pulsating the fastest she’d ever felt, but she wasn’t going to let him win.

The man was sure stealthy on his feet and seemed to glide through the air at an amazing speed, where he grabbed Rachel by her shoulders and slammed her down into the bed. He held her down, feeling her writhe beneath his angry grip.

Her face grew red as determination surged through her veins. She WOULDN’T let him win! No man would EVER take advantage anymore.

His gaze burned into hers, but slowly he released his tight grip and continued to stare into the deep depths of her emerald eyes. Rachel stopped struggling for a moment and calmed herself, watching his face grow softer. Amazingly, her heart beat slowed down and her breaths became fewer.

Charlie took his hands away from her shoulders, never taking his eyes from hers and got up, turning away swiftly on his heel as he did so. Rachel shot up quickly, unable to unglue her eyes from him. The shaking had ceased, her heartbeat was steady and her breath was calm.

“I’ll get ya some more clothes in the mornin’,” Charlie said over his shoulder. “For now, I’ll go and get some food.” Not even looking at her, Charlie stormed out the room once more, leaving Rachel speechless and confused. Why had he suddenly changed his tune so quickly?

Downstairs, Charlie stood by the bar holding a handful of money, and awaited for the pretty maid who had checked him in earlier. “Can I get some service, please?!” he called through, banging his hand down into the dusty wooden surface.

“Yeah, Mister?” the maid asked in a non-fussed attitude, placing her hand on her hip. She instantly remembered his rudeness from earlier and decided to return the bad attitude.

“I want dinner sent up into mah room, for two,” he stated directly, placing more dollar coins onto the bar.

“But we don’t...” the maid began, but was instantly cut off by an immensely aggravated Charlie.

“You do now! Make it good, will ya?” With those last demanding words, Charlie left the bar area and plodded back up the stairs slowly, sighing to himself and silently awaiting the day he could be out of here with the Boss. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long and they’d be out on another raid, stealing more money and generally causing havoc among the nearby towns of Arizona. 

Rachel watched Charlie re-enter the room and looked away quickly as he sat down on the bed. “We should be gettin’ some food shortly,” he commented, unfastening his jacket once again. “Flash some money and you’re good ta go.”

“I’ve never had to do that,” Rachel replied placidly. Knowing there was no way out, it was only best she somehow try and show some kind of interest towards the man. She had no idea how she was going to get back home, and he was the only person she had. At least it was a start. “So, can I ask exactly what you do?” 

Charlie looked at her in distaste. “Whatcha mean what I do?”

“I mean as in a job. What do you do for a living?” she asked, secretly knowing his answer. The way he was dressed, acted and spoke gave everything away...he was a cowboy, outlaw, gunslinger. The real John Wayne deal.

“I ride with a gang and we just steal shit,” Charlie announced plainly, putting his feet up on the bed and placing his hands under his head on the pillow. “Better way of livin’ I always say. Don’t have to work hard for jack shit.”

“Don’t you ever regret hurting people and stealing though?” Rachel asked, leaning forwards and growing more interested in him.

“Why ya askin’ me all this?” Charlie snapped defensively. “Am I askin’ you questions? No, well shut ya mouth.”

“At least I actually care about people,” Rachel retorted. “I don’t take people for granted and hurt them just for my own benefit.”

“Alright, you’re all up for questions tonight,” Charlie said suddenly, resting on his arm, facing her. “What’s it that you do which is so special?” He smirked as he asked, enjoying making fun of her.

“I go to college because I want to be a writer,” she said calmly, folding her arms.

“A writer? And that’s so special, is it?” Charlie asked, chuckling evilly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and rested back in the seat, glancing out through the net curtains to the streets below. “I enjoy writing stories. Is that so stupid?” she asked sadly, thinking back to all the people who had made fun of her through the years for putting her creative talent to good use. Laura had always been the worst for it, constantly teasing her for being a hermit, sitting in her own fantasy world.

Charlie saw the sadness in her eyes and decided not to go any further with the matter, but just to leave it rest for now. “Mah Boss, Ben Wade loves ta draw things. He’ll choose the most random things, so no, it’s not stupid.”

A gentle tap at the door broke them from their conversation. Charlie got to his feet and opened the door, only to find the maid standing outside with a tray especially made for two guests with plates of food. “I’ll take it,” he said quickly, grabbing the tray from her and shutting the door again.

“It smells nice,” Rachel said with a grin, feeling her stomach churn and rumble at the very smell of the freshly cooked food. “That smells like freshly baked bread.” Glancing across the food hungrily, she took note of the bowls of soup, bread, eggs and bacon. “I haven’t eaten for hours now.”

Charlie never answered and began to tuck in straight away, absolutely famished after not eating for the last day. He broke off some of the bread and dunked it eagerly into the hot soup, smiling in delight at the thick texture sliding down his throat, mingled with the rich meaty taste.

“Looks like you’re enjoying that,” Rachel said, giggling at Charlie’s eagerness to finish off his tasty meal. He threw down his fork and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after finishing, leaving Rachel with over half her plate still loaded with food.

“Erm, if you’re still hungry, you can have some of mine if you like. I’m getting full,” Rachel said kindly, pushing her plate to him across the bed sheets as they both sat on opposite sides.

“Thanks,” Charlie replied, picking off some of Rachel’s food with his fork. 

She merely smiled to herself and lowered her head. “Charlie? Can I ask you something?” Rachel asked suddenly, still chewing remnants of bacon. 

“If ya must,” Charlie replied, eating Rachel’s left over’s with vigour.

“Why don’t you think my writing is stupid? I’m just curious of course, but you said about your boss liking drawing,” she enquired. She watched Charlie as he tensed a little and then looked in her direction, but his gaze seemed to dart this way and that, until it finally rested on her.

“Is that all ya do? Ask questions?” he said sternly. 

“Look, I’m just making conversation with you, and I did let you have my meal. That’s got to count for something,” Rachel replied, smiling at him, trying to get him to return a smile like he had before.

Charlie sighed and dropped his fork onto the tray, letting it clatter. “Nothin’ the Boss does is stupid. He’s practically a father to me, so I know what it’s like to have somethin’ you enjoy.”

“You seem to think the world of him,” Rachel commented, smiling gently at him, although feeling sorry for his vacant, yet sorrowful expression.

“He saved mah life,” Charlie replied softly, letting his usually rough voice become soft and trail off.

“How?” Rachel asked again, drawing her leg up under her body and resting against the pillow on the bed.

“He has a gun and knows how ta use it, alright?” Charlie snapped, rising to his feet. “Enough with the damn questions!”

“I’m sorry,” Rachel exclaimed as she saw him move closer to her, his eyes burning again in anger.

“Ugh!” Charlie growled and eased his posture, drawing back from her. “Get some sleep, you’ll be needin’ it for when the Boss gets here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Prince Charming

**Chapter Three**

As the moon rose higher in the air outside the window, Charlie rested himself back into the comfortable seat, pulling the net curtain aside now and again with a long finger to take in the view of the town below. Rachel was lying on the bed, her one hand resting under the side of her face on the pillow. The rich dinner still felt heavy in her stomach. She stifled a burp, feeling it rise in her throat then voluntarily pushed it back. 

Everything had been silent between her and Charlie for a while now after her series of irritating questions. He’d chosen to seek temporary solitude in his own thoughts as he fingered his one pistol uneasily in his hand. Questions about his relationship with Ben Wade always made him feel uneasy. Why couldn’t people just keep their thoughts and questions to themselves?

Slowly Rachel let her mind drift away to another place, watching swirling shapes form behind her eyelids. All her senses seemed to blur into nothing as sleep took her away. For the first time during the many hours she’d spent in this time and place, she felt inner peace. 

Charlie watched Rachel close her eyes and tried his hardest to think back on the last time he’d watched a woman fall asleep. He watched her forehead crease and her lips purse together as she writhed a little, curling her arms around herself. For a brief moment he found himself wondering what she was imagining, but discarded that thought immediately afterwards, placing his attention back on his pistol.

Glancing quickly at the clock, Charlie read the Roman numerals which told him it was just after eight. It looked as though they’d both be facing an early night tonight. Pushing his hat forwards, covering any sign of his tired eyes, he rested back in the chair and folded his arms. 

xxx

Rachel woke with a start, glancing around the dark room quickly and gasping. For a brief second she lost all knowledge of where she was, only to be brought back to reality by Charlie’s snores. A small strip of moonlight shone through the curtains, dancing across his face. Positioning herself on the edge of the bed, Rachel looked at Charlie for a couple of seconds, letting her green gaze drift down his body. His pistol was in his lap, his head rested against the back of the chair and his arms remained folded.

By now Rachel knew she badly needed to relieve herself, but it was late. She knew this because there was very little in the way of sound out in the town below. The only light in the room was the thin strip of moonlight which illuminated Charlie and nothing else.

Pressure was building in her stomach as she let her eyes flit around the room. Realisation hit her hard: Charlie still had the key to the door. It was in his waistcoat pocket. If only she could somehow take it without him knowing, let herself out...and what then? Should she run?

The door somehow seemed miles away and the prospect of successfully grabbing the key from Charlie, letting herself out without waking him and getting to some kind of outhouse was bleak. The idea of waking him crossed her mind, but how would he react? 

Calming her gasps, Rachel thought rationally about everything. As if anything WAS rational. She was sitting here with an outlaw, trapped in a hotel room, ready to be given to a gang for their disgusting satisfying purposes. But she wasn’t going to let that terror show; she’d told herself that earlier on in the afternoon. Remain strong. Don’t let on how you really feel inside. Rachel had become an expert at this kind of thing by now. For years she’d kept herself to herself, saying little in social gatherings and sticking with only herself for any kind of responsibility. As a child she’d concluded that it was better that you rely solely on yourself. If you let yourself down, you only have yourself to blame. Now at the age of twenty, Rachel knew she couldn’t continue on this way. 

Getting up from the bed slowly, Rachel grimaced as she tried hard not to step on any loose, creaky floorboards.

_Please, please, please. Help me._ Her internal voice kept praying, hoping for some way out of this place. Her hand reached out, touching the sheets and crushed dresses which Charlie had brought for her earlier. She felt her way around the edge of the bed, using the outline of Charlie as her guide. 

Her heart continued thumping whilst her cheeks burned and her throat grew dry, almost as dry as when she was in the scorching heat that very afternoon. She closed her eyes again as she approached Charlie, her hand reaching out towards him. Suddenly he grunted in his sleep, his mouth wide open and twisted to one side. 

Sighing, Rachel continued on forwards, catching sight of a slight bulge in his waistcoat pocket. She reached down...further and further, her heart racing, her breathing quickened by the terror. Her eyes were wide now, watching Charlie intently as she stepped closer still, almost upon him. 

Rachel’s hand shook and beats of sweat dripped down from under her long strands of brown hair. Her fingers brushed ever so gently across the soft fabric of Charlie’s blue waistcoat. She swallowed hard, trying not to shut her eyes. 

“What the hell are you doin’?” Charlie roared ferociously, his eyes suddenly opening. Rachel shot back on her feet, stumbling uneasily to the floor. Charlie rose up from the chair, holding his pistol in his hand. “I told ya, if ya try and bolt, I put a bullet in ya.”

In sheer desperation and panic, Rachel pushed herself backwards across the wooden flooring on her backside. Her socked feet slid in all directions across the surface. “P..please, I just needed the toilet,” Rachel protested. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Bullshit!” Charlie shouted. “I ain’t stupid, Rachel, so don’t treat me like I am.”

Quickly, Charlie got down on his knees and grabbed Rachel’s small arm, tightening his gloved hand around it. “Ah may as well just left ya out there to die of hunger and thirst. Ya ain’t worth the trouble.” He pulled her up fiercely, literally dragging to her feel awkwardly. Her legs shook beneath her curvy frame. “You wanna go piss, I’ll take ya.” 

“Take me?” Rachel asked, tugging a little under his grip. “I’m not five years old anymore.” Her heart still raced as he pulled her along with him to the door.

“Ya certainly act like ya are,” Charlie scoffed, opening the creaky wooden door with the key from his waistcoat pocket. Rachel still remained firmly beneath his tight grip, desperately trying to keep up with his quick pace. 

Together Charlie and Rachel walked down the flight of carpeted steps and into the main saloon area where drunken men still remained, washing away their worries with whiskey and ale. The clock on the wall showed that is was already have past midnight, not long until closing time when the maid would have to throw all the last customers out.

In the darkness of the main high street, Charlie suddenly stopped after dragging Rachel around tables and down the steps leading into the hotel and accompanying saloon. His eyes searched the night air for any signs of an outhouse.

Rachel tugged hard and pulled herself free suddenly. “You don’t have to drag me around with you everywhere like a bloody child!” she shouted at him.

Charlie glared at her angrily. “What the hell did ah tell you about ya tongue? You’re becoming one mouthy little bitch! Just get in there, have ya piss and if you even dare do anythin’ funny, ya know what happens.”

“I don’t know where it is,” Rachel replied, sighing.

“Ya got eyes, ain’t ya?” Charlie hissed through clenched teeth.

Rachel rolled her eyes, finding Charlie more amusing than anything when he was angry, but that amusement was teetering somewhere on the fine line which crossed into fright. She never bothered to glance back behind her, and began her search for the outhouse. Her bladder was under intense pressure now, threatening to burst.

Everything seemed to blur inside her mind. Here she was in Arizona, back over a hundred years previously and was walking an old cowboy town in nothing but her pyjamas searching for somewhere to relieve her aching bladder. No matter how many times Rachel asked herself if this was all an extremely vivid dream, she always knew the answer; this was far from a dream.

There was a stinging chill to the air that evening. Rachel walked slowly on, feeling the chill spread to each part of her trembling body. It crossed her mind once more: should she run? But she knew it would do no good. Where could she go this time of night in the dark? God knows what was out there. She couldn’t ride a horse and would be at risk of falling from the saddle and breaking her neck. 

Charlie waited by the steps, his green eyes searching for Rachel through the darkness. He was tired and still hungry. That meal from earlier had only filled one small corner of his stomach, he needed more. The dirt at his feet was kicked viciously by his brown boot whilst he glanced down at his dirty fingernails. 

Who exactly was this girl? It confused the hell out of him but he decided to just go along with it all and see exactly how this girl could be of use to him. She was nicely proportioned and had pretty eyes: a deep forest green. The thought of taking advantage of her had crossed his mind, but he sensed ‘something’ inside her. The way she back-answered and challenged him. No other woman had ever had the courage to put up such a fight. 

Rachel squatted down, holding herself above the dirty wood as she relieved her aching bladder. The smell was putrid, churning her stomach and bringing back the food she’d eaten earlier. Somewhere behind her she could hear the faint buzzing of flies, causing her to wretch suddenly and almost fall to her knees. 

Charlie sighed as he waited and sat down on the step leading back into the hotel. For a brief moment he thought of the Boss, hoping he’d be here soon so they could get back out there on raids. All the years he’d rode with Ben, he’d never felt a sense of accomplishment like it. He was the right hand man to one of the most notorious and famous outlaws in America. But sometimes Charlie missed the ordinary life he’d left behind him all those years ago after the death of his younger brother, Tom. He couldn’t help but smile as he thought back on the happy days he spent with his brother, teaching him to ride his first horse and playing in the nearby fields. That happiness was never meant to last long. The Prince brothers were usually tormented verbally and physically by their drunkard father, crying long into the night for some kind of escape. 

“Ya took ya time,” Charlie said quietly, glancing up at Rachel as she approached. Her face was as white as snow.

Rachel’s eyes were slightly glazed as she tried desperately to fight back the urge to let go of the entire contents of her stomach. “Remind me next time to just squat in a ditch and do it there,” Rachel said, walking up the steps in front of Charlie.

Back in the room, Rachel dropped onto the bed and closed her eyes, feeling dizzy and completely swamped with nausea. She watched Charlie slowly position himself back down on the seat next to the window as she glanced through a half open eye. “Good night,” she said weakly, rolling back over to face the opposite direction. 

Charlie remained silent and settled himself down, watching the night grow older.

xxx

The next morning Rachel rose early to the sound of Charlie tapping his foot against the dusty floorboards while he remained seated. “Did you know ya talk in ya sleep?” he asked suddenly as he noticed her wake. He sat forwards, leaning towards her. “Ya never shut up, do ya?” he asked, chuckling.

“I know I do. I have since I was little,” Rachel snapped back. “What? Do you think you’re so perfect?” she said again, rubbing a hand through her tangled locks. Memories of her dreams came back to her, dreams of being home with her family. 

Charlie merely scoffed to himself and turned away, allowing the warm morning sun to bathe his face. “Those dresses ain’t gonna just lie there,” he said, changing topic suddenly. “Ah plan on takin’ ya out this evenin’.”

“Oh really? Play the Prince Charming,” Rachel retorted, letting her face brighten up into a smile as she realised her slip up once again.

Charlie’s face remained stern but as he watched her laugh, he couldn’t help but smirk. “Ya really know how to joke about mah name, don’tcha?” he asked, grinning.

“I’m sorry,” Rachel said, lowering her head, a smile still visible. “I’ve known people with worse surnames.”

xxx

The day ground by slowly as Rachel remained in the small, enclosed bedroom with only Charlie for any kind of amusement. But their conversations were few and far between. Most of the time he remained by the window, in his own thought. Their breakfast tray lay on the bedside table along with a bottle of whiskey which Charlie had requested down in the main bar around midday.

Rachel, as inquisitive as she was, noticed a small drawer in the bedside table. Her hand reached out and pulled it open, discovering a tatty old book inside. Her hand brushed down the dusty front which had two golden letters written across the black, leather-like surface. “What’s that?” Charlie asked suddenly, noticing her small discovery. 

“I don’t know,” Rachel said, her brow crumpling as she crossed her legs on the bed and opened the very first page. “The diary of Ronald .G. Smith,” Rachel read out.

“Lemme look,” Charlie called out, grabbing the book from her small hands quickly. His eyes darted over the first page, unable to understand the words. “T...the...d...day,” he began, stumbling heavily on the most simple of words. 

Rachel moved over toward him, glancing over his shoulder. “The day began with such wonderful news,” she read out.

Charlie swallowed hard, feeling stupid as he listened to her voice flow so elegantly with the words. Venomously, Charlie got to his feet and tossed the book onto the bed. He crossed his arms tightly and stood by the window, feeling sadness once again rise in his heart. “You okay?” Rachel asked, approaching Charlie from behind, but still maintaining her distance. 

“Yeah!” he snapped. “No...,” he said again, growling to himself. He clenched his hands into fists, thinking of all those nights his Ma read to him, trying hard to help him, but sadly she never succeeded. Tom had been so good at his reading and picked everything up so easily, leaving Charlie in shame and to his father’s boot.

“ _Ya was always stupid, Charlie!” his Pa shouted, dragging nine year old Charlie to the floor. “Can’t even read ya own name!” Charlie burst into tears, feeling hot rods of pain stab him continuously over his slim body._

“ _No, Pa. Please!” he screamed as his Ma covered Tom’s ears, weeping for her older son._

Charlie’s eyes filled with sadness as he thought on the heart wrenching memories, re-living them so vividly in his mind. “Ah can’t read,” he said quietly to Rachel. He remained in front of the window, staring intently down at the bull market below.

Rachel stepped a little closer warily.

“Pa would say I was stupid,” Charlie admitted.

“You’re not stupid, Charlie,” Rachel replied, feeling herself actually feel sorry for the outlaw. He had his weakness just like everyone else in the world. “Some people find it hard.”

“Get dressed. We’re goin’ out later,” he announced suddenly, turning around and glaring into her eyes. He couldn’t believe that he’d actually told her something so personal about himself. Part of him feel somehow relived, but he hated feeling so vulnerable and weak. Charlie Prince was not weak and would never show any signs of it in his personality. 

xxx

Rachel didn’t argue and did as directed: got dressed into one of the dresses. She felt utterly ridiculous under the red frills and thick corset which made her feel like her body was imploding. “Charlie, do I have to wear this?” she asked, stepping up to the outlaw and holding her arms limp at her side. “It looks stupid.”

Through Charlie’s eyes Rachel looked far from stupid. His lusting gaze dipped over every crevice of her curvy body and came to rest on her generous breasts which were accented by the tight satin fabric. He hadn’t lain with a woman now in two months and was feeling that need to satisfy himself. He blinked suddenly, throwing himself out of his sudden train of thought and grabbed her arm possessively, guiding her out the room.

Rachel nearly tripped up over her dress as she and Charlie walked down the steps, gradually becoming noticed by the patrons taking up the seats in the bar on the lower level of the hotel. Rachel’s heart pounded as she noticed leering stares from dirty looking men. She felt truly disgusted and looked away, trying to concentrate on the old man who was serving behind the bar. “What might I getcha?” he asked, smiling politely at Charlie.

“Anythin’ ya got,” Charlie replied. “Surprise me.”

Within only two minutes a sturdy built man approached Rachel, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Ah’ll double ya usual going rate, darlin’” he said perversely, grinning and showing off his broken and stained teeth. 

Charlie spun on his heel, noticing the man and grabbed his pistol from his holster. “Ya’ll be chokin’ on lead if ya touch her,” he said suddenly, letting his eyes glaze with hatred.

Rachel breathed heavily and felt her head spin suddenly as she contemplated her next move. The door wasn’t very far and without even thinking, she dashed. It was her only way out now; she couldn’t stand being here. 

“Rachel?” Charlie shouted, shoving his pistol back in the holster and following her out of the bar, ignoring the man’s evil sniggers. His eyes remained glued to the back of her red dress as he darted out of the hotel and watched her dash. 

Gasping and near to tears, Rachel fled across the street, hearing roaring protests as a huge shadow approached and the neighing of frightened horses. With no word or warning she felt herself being pushed forwards and fell hands first down into the dirt. As she gathered her courage, Rachel turned back to see a stagecoach charge on past and Charlie gripping her tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Rachel's Uses

**Chapter Four**

 

Rachel and Charlie immediately returned to the hotel room after her mad dash and close encounter with the speeding stagecoach. The air had grown tight with tension as Charlie opened the door angrily, shoving Rachel inside and slamming it abruptly behind him. 

“What did ah tell you about runnin’?” Charlie shouted, watching Rachel crumple up into a sobbing ball on the bed. She placed her hands around her legs which she’d pulled up to her chest and rocked backwards and forwards rhythmically.

“I got scared. That man thought I was a prostitute,” Rachel half stuttered, looking up into the outlaw’s angry eyes. “I have respect for myself, okay?”

“And dashin’ like that almost killed ya!” Charlie roared.

Rachel shook as he shouted, juddering against the bed sheets and tightening her grip around her knees. Fright engulfed her at the sound of Charlie’s voice, making her shake harder. “I…got…scared,” she muttered, chewing on her thumb nail anxiously. “Don’t tell me you’re so fearless.” With that, Rachel looked up at Charlie who sighed and rested himself down on the edge of the bed. 

“We all get scared from time to time, but ya have to keep a wise brain inside that head’a yours,” Charlie replied, his voice growing quiet in comparison to his previous roaring. His eyes searched for her from under the edge of his hat brim and grew softer in compassion.

“I don’t belong here, Charlie,” Rachel said again, looking at him, her small lips juddering as she fought away another round of tears. “Everything about this place scares me; I want to go home, back to mom and dad.”

Charlie smiled weakly and turned his head away for a brief second, contemplating, before he turned back to look at her. “Ah wish ah had parents to go back to,” he said quietly.

Rachel shifted uneasily on the bed, taking her arms from around her knees. “Can I ask what happened?” she asked timidly.

“Ah never told anyone this before, so God only knows why ah’m tellin’ you,” he began, removing his black hat and glancing at it for a second. “Mah Pa was a drunk and he’d always come home ready to beat me. Ah took it at first, but when he started on mah brother, Tom, ah couldn’t take it no more. Mah brother was sick and he still hit him, so when Tom died ah caught outta Pa and gave back to him what he gave to me and Tom. Then ah run away. Later ah heard that Pa died from the drink and Ma killed herself. Ah even have to carry round the name of that bastard; his name was Charlie too.” 

“Why don’t you change your name?” Rachel proposed.

Charlie hung his head. “Ah thought about it from time to time, but is it worth it now?”

“I’m sorry,” Rachel said quietly. “No one should have to go through that.”

“Then I found Ben Wade and he let me ride with him, but ah still to this day don’t even know where they buried Tom. Ah can’t even go and see him,” Charlie continued, becoming lost in his memories, yet feeling some kind of relief. “He was such a handsome kid,” he said with a broad smile, yet his eyes were full of sadness and remembrance. “He got all the looks.”

Rachel giggled lightly, watching Charlie as he looked up at her. “I wouldn’t say that,” she said quietly, smiling at him again. Through her eyes, Charlie was indeed handsome, although the facial hair he sported wasn’t usually to her liking in the opposite sex, but on Charlie it somehow looked right. 

“You’d better get some sleep,” Charlie replied, ignoring her words referring to his looks. “The Boss should be here tomorrow. Ah hope so anyway.” With that, Charlie got up from the bed and headed for the room door. “Ah’ll be back later,” he said simply and shot out the door, never even bothering to lock it this time.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Rachel leaned back on the bed and rested her dark head against the white pillow. She couldn’t understand why his general attitude had changed towards her so quickly. The man was so unpredictable. Never even noticing, Rachel’s lips drew into a small smile as she closed her eyes.

Eyes watched Charlie as he stepped into the bar area and up to the pretty maid who as making sure there was enough drink to keep the patrons satisfied for the rest of the evening. “Whiskey, please,” Charlie said quietly, not able to look the maid in the eyes. Immediately he began inspecting his dirty fingernails which peeped from his cut off gloves. Whilst the maid poured a shot of whiskey, Charlie let his gaze drift from under the brim of his hat and move around the room. 

The fat man who had intimidated Rachel earlier, causing her almost fatal dash was still seated in the corner of the room. His beady eyes stared at Charlie as he drew on his cigar. Charlie felt the unwanted gaze burning into the back of his neck as he leaned on the bar, awaiting his drink. “Here ya are,” the pretty maid said politely, placing the shot of whiskey next to Charlie’s outstretched hand across the bar. The whiskey soothed him somewhat as it slid down his throat, leaving behind a long trail of fire. But it soothed his nerves which had been put on edge since his unexpected conversation with Rachel. 

Charlie tightened his hand into a fist and lowered his head, trying hard to ignore the still staring man from across the room. “Where’s ya little whore?” a deep, gruff voice came suddenly from behind. A stale breath swept across the base of Charlie’s neck, causing him to grimace. “Ah hope she didn’t harm that pretty little body’a hers.”

Seething in pure anger, Charlie turned suddenly on his heel, grabbing the fat man’s neck and pressed hard. His long fingers buried themselves in the folds of fat and double chin of the man. The man’s brown eyes widened in shock as he gagged for breath. “Ya don’t wanna mess with me!” Charlie growled evilly, watching his face turn bright red and his large mouth open in search for badly needed air. 

Patrons watched in amazement and fear. The maid who was serving customers held a glass in her hand and a cloth in the other, glued in position as she watched Charlie. She didn’t dare try and intervene in arguments and fights. That was down to the boss’ discretion, and most of the time he just watched from the bar as testosterone-charged men stood their ground, but immediately became distracted by something else and later forgot about the very reason the argument began. 

“Not makin’ trouble again ah hope, Charlie,” a familiar voice came from the door. 

Charlie spun around, still holding the fat man’s neck in his grasp. A faint smile spread across his thin lips as he watched Ben Wade enter the saloon, complete with Kinter, Campos, Jackson and Tommy Darden in tow. Upon sight of the Boss, Charlie released the man from his grip and watched him stare at him a few seconds before turning around and returning swiftly to his previous seat in the corner.

“Good ta see ya, Charlie,” Ben said, giving his second in command a broad smile. Jackson, a red-haired, heavy built man, immediately walked in the direction of the bar, ready to order a round of drinks. 

“Good ta see you too, Boss,” Charlie replied, smiling in return and seating himself with the rest of the gang at the back of the saloon. “Got plenty of news.” 

Charlie in turn reported all information he had gathered on the opening of the new post office and bank down in the town of Millville. “A coach passes down that way every week, deliverin’ money an’ mail. But caus’ it’s only just bin built, ah reckon there’ll be a shit loada money goin’ down there. What use is a new bank without money?” 

Ben leaned in, trying to shield the conversation from prying ears and eyes. “What day do they pass through?” he asked, his face stern and almost expressionless.

“Tuesdays, Boss.”

“That gives us two days to catch up with it. Millville is about fifty miles from here. It’s gonna mean continuous ridin’ for a day and a half at least,” Ben said, removing his black hat and brushing his hands through his dark locks of hair.

Tommy turned to face the Boss, his young face full of enthusiasm. “Come on, ah’m sure we can manage it. We got here in a day’s ride. This is the best break in ages for us.”

Charlie’s green gaze locked on Ben. “Whatcha say, Boss?”

With a sigh, Ben looked at each of his men in turn. “Lets do it,” he said simply, then rested back in his seat, downing his latest shot of whiskey.

“Ah kinda have somethin’ else to tell ya, Boss,” Charlie said suddenly, lowering his head. He knew he’d have to tell them all about Rachel. She was alone and needed protection. Something inside him knew that he couldn’t leave her to fend for herself. All those years ago Ben had been generous enough to allow him to become a member of the outfit and practically raise him through his teenage years. The least Charlie could do was help Rachel out and reflect Ben’s generosity in his own way.

“What ya mean kinda?” Ben asked.

“Ah met a girl on the way here,” Charlie began, instantly noticing interest from the other men. Tommy grinned perversely and Jackson leaned in closer. Campos, however, remained quiet as usual. “She has no one and nearly died tonight. The least we can do is help her out.” 

“What makes ya think I’m gonna take a girl in?” Ben asked, his eyes growing darker in irritation. “Let her make her own way. She’d only hold us back.”

“Boss, she has no one and ah think she could be of help,” Charlie said again, keeping his eyes locked on the table beneath his fidgeting hands.

“How could she help us, Charlie?” Jackson asked suddenly, almost shouting. “Women are good for nothin’. Leave her.”

“Maybe she could act as a diversion or somethin’?” Charlie asked, finally letting his gaze unglue from the table and look Ben straight in the eyes. “That way we can get the money while she diverts the Marshall.” 

“Are you sweet on her?” Tommy asked, grinning at Charlie.

“Fuck you,” Charlie hissed at Tommy angrily.

Ben looked straight at Charlie. “Okay, you want her to come with us so much. She rides with you and if anythin’ happens we get rid of her. I ain’t bein’ held back caus’ of some girl you found.”

“Come on, Boss. Maybe we could have some fun with her,” Tommy laughed. “At least we ain’t gotta be charged for a good fuck now.”

“Enough, Tommy!” Ben called. “Is that all you ever think about?” he asked, smacking his hand into the tabletop. “If she rides with Charlie, it’s only him she’s holdin’ back. I ain’t holdin’ any responsibility for her that’s for sure.” 

xxxx

Charlie returned to his hotel room late that night after spending much time in the saloon with Ben and the rest of the outfit who were now also in rooms across the hotel. In the darkness of the room he threw his leather jacket onto the end of the bed and watched the sleeping form of Rachel. A few stray strips of light danced across her face. 

His mind wondered back to his first encounter with Ben Wade; on the run, hungry, thirsty and scared. Having just beaten his father black and blue, Charlie Prince had abandoned his family home. Scared, he hid at the nearby train station, huddled from the biting cold of the night. It was later on, just before sunrise when a man in his mid thirties come riding through with a group of men behind him. Charlie left the train station, now accompanying a group of notorious outlaws, unaware of where his future would lead him.

The more he thought on the matter, the more he told himself that Rachel had to come with him.

xxxx

Early the next morning, Rachel woke to the sensation of someone shaking her. “Get up. We need to move,” Charlie’s voice came, filtering through her dream world. She groggily opened her eyes, seeing Charlie’s form leaning over her. His piercing eyes stared at her from above. 

“What?” she asked sleepily, rubbing her tired eyes. “You mean right now?” She sat up quickly, rubbing her hand through her long tangled locks of hair. “My hair really needs washing,” she muttered to herself.

“Fuck your hair,” Charlie hissed. “The Boss arrived in town last night and expects us ready to move out in the next hour.”

Rachel watched from the bed as Charlie pulled on his gloves which only covered up to his knuckles and then secured his gun belt around his slender waist.

“Come on then!” Charlie snapped again. “We ain’t got forever to wait.”

“Okay, okay. Bloody hell!” Rachel growled, dragging herself out of bed and sighing at the sight of herself in the small mirror. She was still wearing the hideous red dress from the night previously. “Have I got to wear this though? If I’m coming with you lot, it’s not very practical, is it?” 

Charlie glared in her direction and muttered a few curse words to himself. “Alright!” he began, shouting. “Ah’ll get ya some pants and a shirt from the store across the street.”

Charlie and Rachel vacated the room that morning only to meet up with Jackson and Kinter down by the main doors leading into the place. “Oh, so this is the lass ya met and decided to keep to yourself?” Jackson asked, grinning at Rachel wickedly and leaning in closer to her. 

“Where’s the Boss?” Charlie asked, ignoring the statement from Jackson and turning his attention immediately to Kinter who had his back to the door and was absently staring out into the bright morning light.

“Beats me. Ah ain’t seen him since last night when ah was with you,” Kinter replied, turning to look at Charlie.

Jackson chuckled as he watched Rachel tense and stare at him evilly. She backed away closer to Charlie. How she hated men sometimes. Rotten animals. “Don’t worry. Ah ain’t gonna bite ya,” Jackson said perversely, showing her, once again, his set of stained and broken teeth.

“I’m not so sure myself,” Rachel hissed, moving in a little closer to Charlie so her arm was brushing against his. For a moment she had the urge to hold his arm but stopped herself doing so. After the heartfelt conversation with Charlie the night earlier, she didn’t feel as scared when in his company anymore. She could see the cracks and weakness in him. He wasn’t all anger and hostility. 

“Mornin’, boys,” Ben said, greeting his men as he appeared at the bottom of the steps with the maid from the bar last night holding his arm. “Sorry ya had to wait,” he said again, as if teasing his men. “Where’s Tommy and Campos?”

“Just outside seein’ to the horses, Boss,” Jackson replied.

Rachel felt herself shiver. One outlaw she could handle, but now she was surrounded by six of them at least. Surely there were more. “Give me a few minutes, Boss,” Charlie interrupted suddenly. “Ah need to fetch somethin’ from the store across that way.”

Ben never answered but instead said his farewells to the woman on his arm with a deep kiss, then approached Rachel. His grey eyes were dark and mysterious. She stepped back, already feeling intimidated by him. “Charlie persisted that you come with us, and bein’ the generous man ah am, ah accepted. If you hold us up any, you’re on your own. Got that?” Ben half threatened, staring into Rachel’s terrified green eyes. 

“Erm, yes,” Rachel replied nervously. She swallowed hard, already waiting for Charlie to return. In just two days of meeting him, she somehow felt at ease. It was as if she had summed him up the night earlier in just one conversation. The air soon grew tense as it fell silent. The other men began to chatter amongst themselves as Ben kept his eye on Rachel. 

It only took five minutes for Charlie to return with a pair of pants and a shirt. Those minutes in Rachel’s estimation seemed like an eternity. “Get these on quickly,” he told Rachel. 

“But I’ll have to strip down,” Rachel called out. “Can’t I go somewhere and put them on in private.”

“No, you do it here or nothin’!” Ben replied sternly. “You’re already holdin’ us up.”

Embarrassed, terrified and shaking, Rachel stripped down. She tried to do it quickly to maintain her dignity, only to feel the persistent gazes of the men on her. Her cheeks burned bright red and tears welled in her eyes.

The pants which were a simple black only just fit her, stretching around her curvy waist and the shirt was miles too big for her. She closed all the buttons on the shirt and then looked up at Charlie. “Come on,” he said quietly, feeling her embarrassment.

Everyone moved out of the hotel and headed to the group of horses which Tommy and Campos were standing by. Rachel’s legs were shaking terribly as she struggled to keep up with Charlie, remaining next to him. “You’ll ride with me,” he told her, not even looking at her, but keeping his eyes locked on his horse which was a caramel brown with one strip of white down its face.

Rachel smiled at the sight of Charlie’s horse and rubbed her hand soothingly down its face, enjoying the sensation of the animal’s soft hair beneath her hand. “We need to get movin’,” Charlie whispered to her.

With a great amount of help from Charlie, Rachel mounted the horse and sat behind the outlaw, holding onto his jacket around the waist. She glanced around and closed her eyes, feeling so forgotten, and sighed, internally preparing herself for what was about to come.

 

 

 

 


	6. Wastelands of Arizona

**Chapter Five**

 

Rachel gripped Charlie’s leather jacket tightly, watching the speeding ground as it flashed past her. Butterflies and cramps began plaguing her stomach, having never been on a horse moving this swiftly. A terror filled expression formed on her pale face, but all she could do was cling to Charlie for dear life and pray for the best.

The sun was becoming higher in the sky as it quickly approached mid day. The rest of the gang rode confidently, galloping quickly across the open wastelands, heading south to Millville, which was still a fair way yet. Birds squawked overhead as Rachel looked upwards, feeling the blinding sunlight bathe her face so warmly. For a moment it felt as if she were flying; the breeze brushed through her hair and caressed her cheeks. 

Rachel’s stomach growled loudly. She hadn’t eaten now since the afternoon earlier and was badly in need of some nourishment. “Charlie, when are we stopping?” she asked quietly, tugging gently on the outlaw’s jacket.

“Why ya ask?” Charlie replied, keeping his eyes glued to the path in front of him.

“Just wondered,” Rachel replied, blushing as she lied.

“We should be nearer nightfall,” Charlie called back quietly over his shoulder.

Every now and again Rachel felt the constant stares from someone close by. She turned to glance quickly over her shoulder and saw Tommy grinning perversely at her. His eyes studied Rachel’s curves, secretly appreciating her fuller stature. She wasn’t obese, but was nicely proportioned. Rolling her eyes and sighing, Rachel looked away quickly. Around her neck she realised she was still wearing the necklace Laura had allowed her to borrow. It dangled loosely on her chest and had a medium-sized, fake crystal heart attached, which was no larger than the size of a walnut. She held the pendent between her small fingers and watched all the colours of the spectrum shine brightly in the centre. 

As time passed by that afternoon, Rachel felt a throb form in her backside after sitting so long on Charlie’s leather saddle. She squirmed, closing her eyes as she tried hard to alleviate the annoying pain. “What ya doin’?” Charlie asked sternly, feeling her move about behind him. 

“Nothing,” Rachel replied, wincing at the severe cramp which was developing in her backside and right leg.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “It feels like you’re doin’ somethin’.”

“I’m sorry. I just feel really uncomfortable,” Rachel said again, looking down and feeling nausea wash over her yet again at the sight of the speeding ground beneath the galloping horse’s hooves.

“It shouldn’t be too long until we stop,” Charlie told her, his voice growing gentler in tone. It sure was growing hotter out there as the blazing sun relentlessly beamed down on the outfit. Sweat dripped down Charlie’s brow, coming to rest in the dips of his lips. The leather of his jacket and gloves held the heat in more, making it feel as though it were burning. 

Rachel let her mind wonder once more...

_I don’t think I can take this bloody heat much longer. And these men are just disgusting, although Charlie isn’t too bad. At least he doesn’t smell like that fat guy Jackson._

_I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing back at home. I should have called them. Oh God, they’ll know something is wrong now. I bet Laura is glad she got rid of me. Why’s it always me that gets picked on? Can’t people just leave me alone? I don’t hurt anyone, so why do they think it’s funny to bother me so much?_

Charlie suddenly began fiddling around in his saddle bag as the outfit slowed down their pace. “Here, don’t say I never give ya anythin’,” he snapped waspishly, reaching behind and shoving half a loaf of currant bread and an apple into Rachel’s hands. The dried meat he’d bought in the town before Two Guns had been devoured a few hours before Charlie had met Rachel. 

“Are you sure? Do you have enough for yourself?” Rachel asked, still firmly holding onto Charlie with just her left hand and holding the food items in her right.

Charlie smiled secretly to himself. She may have been irritating, but somewhere he appreciated her kindness. “I’m sure,” he replied simply. Tonight would probably mean going out and hunting down a rabbit or some misfortunate animal which was scrounging around nearby.

Rachel took a bite of the fruit bread which had grown extremely dry and crusted on the top, but to her it tasted good all the same. She hadn’t eaten in almost twenty four hours now since her meal with Charlie and even half of that she given to him. The sweet taste of the fruit invaded her mouth, pleasuring her denied stomach. The rest of the half loaf was devoured with great vigour. 

Once the bread had been eaten, Rachel began on the apple. It may have been slightly soft and not crunchy how she preferred her apples, but again, it was food. Thankfully by now the horse was only trotting down a dusty dirt road, passing by old abandoned cattle sheds. “So, Rachel…” a voice came from her left. Rachel’s head shot around to look into the grey eyes of Ben Wade. “Where ya from?” 

Rachel couldn’t help but become confused by the gang leader’s current change in attitude towards her. They’d been travelling now most of the day and he’d just suddenly decided to interrogate her as to where she was originally from. “I used to live in England but moved to the States a few months ago,” she replied nervously, only just maintaining eye contact with Wade who rode slowly beside her and Charlie. 

“Most around these parts still aren’t too fond of the English,” Ben said, his expression stern. “Why did ya decide to live here? Don’tcha have parents?” 

Rachel tensed, not quite sure how to answer that. She knew that he’d never believe her story. Brushing the dripping sweat from her brow, Rachel mused over her reply to that question, finally deciding to just tell him the truth. “I don’t know how I got here,” she said simply. “I…erm, was with friends and they…did some kind of spell and then I found myself here…and Charlie found me.”

Ben glanced at Charlie sceptically. “This true, Charlie?” he asked his second in command.

Charlie looked at the leader uneasily. “Ah don’t know, Boss. She seemed pretty scared an’ all.”

Ben smirked to himself and cooed to his horse, riding on ahead, leaving Charlie and Rachel behind. “Do you believe me?” Rachel asked Charlie, tugging on his leather jacket. 

“Ah don’t know,” Charlie replied, quickening his horse’s speed to catch up with the Boss.

xxx

To everyone’s relief, Ben instructed all the men to stop as dusk began to take over the baron wastelands of Arizona. Charlie gracefully jumped from his horse, turning around to help Rachel down. She was surprised when he held his hand out and assisted her down from the saddle. “Thank you,” Rachel said, giving him a smile full of gratitude.

Whilst a few of the men gathered fire wood, Charlie and Ben discussed their plan of action for the next few days. “The coach passes through on Tuesday so we’ve got one full day to catch up with it,” Ben reminded Charlie, taking off his hat and sitting down on the dusty ground with his back against a large boulder. Through the darkness Ben watched Rachel as she remained alone, sitting away from all the men, keeping her arms wrapped around herself. “Maybe we can use the girl to our advantage, Charlie,” he proposed, turning his attention back to Charlie. 

“How so, Boss?” Charlie asked.

Ben smirked, removing his hat. “We use her as a diversion. Make her go in front and stop them for help. Then we come in behind,” Ben explained, keeping the pleased smile on his face.

Charlie sighed and looked down a moment, not sure whether to accept Ben’s course of action. But he knew their leader was a stubborn bastard and would still make sure things were done his way despite differences of opinion. “That’s puttin’ her at risk,” Charlie said suddenly, his eyebrows furrowing as concern spread across his young face. 

Chuckling, Ben looked into Charlie’s eyes. “Ah think Tommy’s right. You’re sweet on her, Charlie.” 

Charlie swallowed hard. “Let’s do it then, Boss,” he replied simply, knowing that this would put Rachel’s life at risk, but also make them quite a few thousand dollars richer. His eyes searched for Rachel through the dark, finding her as her features became illuminated by the embers of the newly lit fire. Sighing, Charlie got up and strolled over to where Rachel was sat. “You alright?” he asked. 

“I’m fine, thank you,” she replied. On her face was a blank expression and unshed tears were in her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

“Want me to warm ya up?” Tommy Darden asked suddenly, walking past Rachel and Charlie. He winked at her and made a perverse kissing motion with his lips. Charlie merely scowled in response, warning Tommy away.

With no word, Charlie walked over to his horse and fiddled around with his saddle bags, then returned to Rachel, his figure coming into view thanks to brightness of the fire. “Here. It’ll keep ya warm,” he said softly, handing her a thin blanket. “It gets bitter out here at night.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Rachel replied bitterly, one tear slipping silently down her cheek.

“Shut up and come here!” Charlie hissed, crouching down and enclosing the grey blanket around Rachel’s trembling shoulders. It wasn’t worth fighting or resisting anymore. Rachel knew she was stuck here for quite a while, if not for the rest of her life. Charlie may have mellowed slightly since meeting him two days ago, but the rest of the gang to her seemed like a group of disgusting animals. 

Jackson and Kinter soon returned to the camp with a couple of rabbits they had shot. They dropped the dead animals to the ground with a thump, paired with rising dust, and prepared their knives, sharpening them in preparation for skinning the rabbits. Rachel huddled inside the blanket, squirming at the sight of the animals being cut open. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked across at Rachel’s expression of complete disgust. “Ah take it you’re not used to this?” he asked, smirking. “Never lived in the wild, hunted for ya own food and skinned it yaself.” 

“Yeah, and I’m glad I never have too,” Rachel replied, pulling the blanket around her tighter to push away the biting cold. When she thought about all this, it made her realise that this was the way that many people survived and how the very first men of the world kept themselves alive. 

A while later and Rachel was presented with a black mass which looked only just edible in any way. Kinter placed the cut up and cooked rabbit in Rachel’s lap and walked away quickly, ready to eat his own meal. All of the men had already tucked into their food with great relish whilst Rachel grimaced at the meat. Closing her eyes and holding her nose, Rachel bit a tiny piece of flesh from the bone, tasting an overly smoked flavour travel down her throat. It certainly wasn’t a piece of prime steak, but neither did it taste like contents of a lavatory bowl. Shortly after taking her first bite, Rachel began eating larger chunks, finding that she actually quite enjoyed the flavour. 

By the time Rachel had finished her meat, all the other men had thrown their bones away and were sat leisurely by the fire discussing various topics of conversation amongst themselves. Charlie was only a few feet away from Rachel and was alone, lying on his back along his camp roll, staring up at the stars littering the sky. His arms were behind his head, acting as a pillow. “Anything interesting?” Rachel asked, moving across a little towards Charlie.

“Depends on what ya find interestin’,” Charlie replied simply, never looking at her. Rachel dragged herself across the dusty ground to where Charlie was lay and pulled the blanket in tighter around her body then leaned her head back, staring up at the sky. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she asked, smiling at the twinkling starlight in the heavens.

“It always helps me clear mah head,” Charlie said absently. “No matter what shit ah’ve had happen, ah can look up and let mah worries drift away.”

“I always find that with music. It lets me forget the bad things that happen and concentrate on the good,” Rachel replied, catching a quick glimpse of Charlie’s pistol. “I’ve never fired a gun,” she continued, watching as Charlie’s expression changed to one of confusion.

“Ah take it that’s a hint?” he asked, looking at her.

“No,” she mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers. “I just looked at your gun and it made me think that I’ve never fired one before. I do Tae Kwon Do back home but I’ve never fired a gun.”

“What the hell is that?” Charlie asked, sitting up on his bed roll and staring at Rachel questioningly.

“It’s Martial Arts. Self defence. You know? Kicking and punching. I used to train twice a week. I was on my purple belt before I left; doesn’t look like I’ll be going much further.”

Charlie couldn’t help but smile to himself, watching the fire form small dancing lights in Rachel’s eyes. “Ah suppose its all well and good bein’ able to fire a gun but ya need to be able to stand ya ground in a one on one fight. “ 

Eventually, as the fire died down, the embers diminishing, the group lay down for the night on the hard, cold ground. Rachel grit her teeth as she felt stones dig into her back and the coldness spread through her body, but for tonight this was all they had.

 

 

 


	7. Second Thoughts

**Chapter Six**

 

Rachel woke the next morning to find only ash remaining in the spot where the fire had been blazing the night previously. The bright morning sunshine made it hard to focus as she got up, searching for Charlie. As usual, Tommy Darden was close by and grinning at her in his ordinary perverted manner. She quickly looked away, crossing her arms and sat up in the spot where she had slept. For a while the other men chatted away amongst themselves, taking very little notice of Rachel. To them she was just a nuisance which Charlie had brought upon them.

“Boss, do you really think it’s a good idea usin’ her as bait?” Wade’s second in command asked him as they stood in the shade of a withering tree, scorched and aged by the summer sun. Absently, Charlie fiddled with the holster of his Schofield, trying not to look Wade in the eyes.

“Why are you so worried about her, Charlie?” Wade asked, smirking from beneath the brim of his hat. “She’s no use to us and you know my opinion on women in the outfit. All she’s good for is a diversion.”

Charlie glanced across to where Rachel was sitting and watched her for a couple of seconds. “You know that ah’ve always done what you’ve asked of me, Boss, but ah just think this is wrong. She’s only a kid and she’s scared.”

Ben smiled again and placed his hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “We’ll ask the rest of the boys and see what they say.” Sighing, Charlie watched the Boss walk away and scuffed at the dirt beneath his boot.

As Rachel brushed a hand through her hair and got to her feel, yawning, she noticed Charlie head her way. “You okay?” he asked her, folding the blanket up from where she’d been sleeping.

“I’m alright, thank you,” Rachel replied.

“Did you sleep alright?” Charlie asked, turning to her and looking in her eyes. As he looked at her, he felt nothing but guilt. How could he let her be the bait for them? “Ah heard you mumbling again.”

Rachel’s brow crumpled upon his words. “I just have bad dreams sometimes. But I slept fine. Why are you concerned about me all of a sudden?” she asked, a smile spreading on her face and a giggle threatening to come through.

“Why can’t ah ask?” Charlie asked, giving her a smile. “Ah thought women liked fuss.”

The outfit left a short while later after packing all of their bed rolls into their saddle bags and making sure they had relieved themselves properly for the long journey ahead. Rachel, once again, rode behind Charlie on his horse. On the odd occasion they spoke to one another. “So what’s it like where you’re from?” Charlie asked at one point, having grown curious as to exactly who Rachel was and where she was from.

“Well,” Rachel began, gripping Charlie’s leather jacket tightly. “I’m originally from England and I lived with my mom and dad. We had a lot of family problems start and so I left for America.”

Charlie felt a sudden rush of sadness wash over him as he thought on when he left home. It was the day his younger brother, Tom, had died. Charlie had beaten his father black and blue due to all the years he and Tom had suffered, and then set off to find a new life. “What was ya Ma like?” Charlie asked, thinking on the fact that when he left home, he never saw his mother again.

Rachel smiled at the thought of her Mom. “One of the kindest people I’ve ever met. When I lived with her and Dad, we’d stay up late at night and watch films together. I miss her so much. Why do you ask, Charlie?”

“Ah just ain’t seen mah Ma in years,” he began, exhaling loudly. “Ah heard she killed herself after ah left.”

“I’m really sorry,” Rachel said softly, meaning her words. “It doesn’t sound much, but I really am sorry.”

“Thanks. You’re probably the first person ah’ve met who’s given a damn.”

The rest of the day seemed to pass quicker than it had done the day previously. The outfit passed old abandoned buildings, fields full of cattle and by the end of the day as the sun began to sink lower beneath the horizon they came across a large house. The building seemed new and outside was a stagecoach. In the distance behind the residence was a stable, and on the air the sounds of horses neighing could be heard. Wade who was at the head of the group guided the rest of the outlaws up the dirt path which lead up to the main door of the house.

“Looks like we’re gonna stop here the night,” Charlie whispered to Rachel.

As the group of outlaws, consisting of nine men, arrived at the front of the house, Wade got down from his horse and walked to the front door, knocking hard upon it. A few seconds later, a middle aged, grey haired woman greeted the visitors. “Sorry to disturb you, ma’am, but we were hopin’ you could put us up for the night. We’ll pay you generously, of course,” Wade said, giving her a smile and removing his hat.

The woman eyed the men in turn, her dark eyes stern and cold. “How much?” she asked, her small lips pursed together tightly as if she were eating a lemon.

“Twenty dollars for all’a us,” Wade replied. “Generous enough?”

“Take the animals round the back. Ah’ll get mah son to help you,” she said, half hissing and closed the door sharply.

At the back of the large house, a young man in his mid twenties took the horses from the outfit, not asking any questions as he already gathered they were outlaws. Their clothing and the guns at their hips gave their identity away.

Charlie helped Rachel down from the horse and stopped her a moment as she went ahead to walk on towards the house. “Rachel? Take this just in case you come across any trouble,” he told her, pulling one of his Schofields from its holster. It rested in his leather clad palm.

“But it’s yours,” Rachel told Charlie, looking at the gun and then looking back up into Charlie’s pale green eyes.

“Ah know it’s mine and that’s why I’m offering it to ya. Take it,” he instructed, grabbing her hand roughly and placing it in her palm.

“Thank you,” Rachel said softly, smiling at Charlie. She couldn’t understand why his attitude towards her had changed so drastically this past two days. Maybe he was protecting her from the rest of the outfit; she didn’t quite know. Rachel looked into his eyes for a moment and searched them for emotions. One minute they were bursting with anger, the next they were saddened by memories from long ago. They were always like a rough sea, turbulent, mysterious and ever changing.

Charlie felt himself grow nervous as she looked at him, as if looking into him, through him, trying hard to read who he truly was inside. He looked away quickly and turned on his heel, heading for the back door of the house. Rachel followed on behind Charlie, looking up at the beautiful sky which was plastered in bright reds, pinks and purples. The haze of the sun was dissolving slowly and the heat was gradually shifting.

Rachel walked through the back door of the house, trailing behind the outlaws. She looked at the walls, noticing old black and white photos of children and a young man. Maybe the lady of the house’s husband?

The old grey haired woman suddenly appeared from an ornately decorated room. “You’ll probably have to pair up. Ah haven’t got enough room for you all to have a room each,” she said, beginning to ascend up the stairs in front of Wade.

“That’s fine, ma’am. We just need somewhere to lay our heads tonight,” Wade replied, following her up the stairs.

The woman showed the group the rooms one by one, walking steadily down the hallway. Paintings and more photographs hung from the white washed walls, and a stale smell hung in the air, almost making Rachel sneeze. “You wanna bunk with me, darlin’?” Tommy asked, nudging Rachel and curling his arm around her waist. Rachel grimaced in disgust as the outlaw’s yellow teeth and bad breath.

“Ugh!” she exclaimed, shifting away.

“She’s bunkin’ with me, Tommy. Leave her be,” Charlie growled.

“Come on, Charlie. Why do you have all the fun? Share her around with all of us,” Tommy sneered.

Each of the men sought out their pairs, leaving Charlie to pair with Rachel. Together, she and Charlie walked, one after the other, into their designated room. The room was bare, having only a single cupboard, a shelf by the window and a double bed in the centre of the room.

“Thank you for that, Charlie,” Rachel said softly, stopping a moment and looking up at him.

“Ah know how Tommy is. He has no respect for anyone but himself,” Charlie growled. Rachel immediately dropped to the bed and curled into a foetal position, resting her head on the pillow.

“That is so nice,” Rachel said in delight, closing her eyes.

When Rachel finally opened her eyes again, she was looking through the dim light of an oil lamp. There beside her, sat on the edge of the bed was Charlie. In his hands was a book. “Damn it!” he cursed.

Rachel got up, yawning and crawled to the other side of the double bed so she was sat beside him. “Here, let me help you,” she said softly, leaning over, brushing his arm and looking at the book. As Charlie tried his hardest to sound out the words, Rachel guided him along assisting and correcting wherever necessary. “Ah can’t do this! I’m dumb, let’s face it!” Charlie shouted, tossing the book across the room.

“You’re not dumb at all!” Rachel exclaimed, picking up the book and placing it back in Charlie’s lap. “I know what’s wrong and it’s not because you’re stupid. You’ve probably got dyslexia.”

“What the hell is that?” Charlie asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“It’s a disorder which means you have problems reading. I’ve known people with it. Don’t be disheartened by it. I’ll help you read. I promise when I’m finished with you, you’ll be able to read any book you wish.” With that, Rachel smiled broadly, placing her hands on her hips. “Now, come on, open up the book and we’ll start again.”

Charlie smiled at her appreciatively. Why was she being so kind to him when she knew full well what he did daily? All he did was steal and kill. But she still saw him as a person. Rachel saw him as Charlie Prince the man, not Charlie Prince the wanted outlaw.

Suddenly a knock at the door grabbed their attention. Charlie growled to himself, getting up from the bed and stormed to the door. “What?” he asked evilly, opening the door and looking into the eyes of a startled young woman who didn’t look much older than Rachel.

“Ah bought your dinners,” she half stuttered, her pouting lips quivering. With no other words spoken, Charlie grabbed the food tray and rushed back inside, slamming the door.

For the rest of the evening, Charlie and Rachel remained huddled together over the old, tatty book. A tray of food sat close by within hands reach, and every now and again Rachel or Charlie would grab a piece of bread or a mouthful of meat as they continued reading. No matter how many times Charlie cursed or growled in irritation, Rachel stopped him and reassured him she’d one day accomplish her goal: helping him finally be able to read.

The old oil lamp gave out just enough light for them to concentrate. Charlie’s dirty finger traced the lines of words, guiding him along as his eyes and mind tried hard to comprehend the letters typed into the page. Rachel smiled as she noticed a vast improvement in only a couple of hours. He was now able to read a complete paragraph with only a few stumbles. He couldn’t read as quickly as most adults, but it was a matter of time.

Charlie looked up at Rachel and smiled, straightening his aching back. “Thank you,” he told her quietly. “Ah appreciate this. No one ever had time to sit down and help me like this.”

“You’re welcome,” Rachel replied, closing the dusty book. “I’m not sure how long I’m going to be here, but I’ll help you as much as I can. All you need to do is ask.”

Bidding her goodnight, Charlie took off his shirt and tossed it over the end of the bed next to his white leather jacket, then pulled off his boots. He eased himself into the double bed, turning his back away from Rachel as not to make her uncomfortable. For a short while he looked out the bedroom window, watching the moonlight high in the sky. Should he tell her about the upcoming raid and Wade’s plans to use her as bait? Charlie sighed as he closed his eyes, wondering why on Earth he was becoming so eat up over this. Anyone else and he’d have gladly risked their life, tossing them to the wolves for the money. But this was different.

As Rachel slept behind him, her soft breath wafted against his back. For this first time in his life, Charlie Prince knew that he was letting his feelings take hold of his reasoning. He was allowing himself to develop feelings for Rachel….

 

 

 


	8. I'd Feel Safer With You

**Chapter Seven**

 

Rachel woke the next morning to find the other half of the bed beside her empty. To say it was only early and the sun had barely lifted up across the horizon, it was already incredibly warm. The bed sheet was immediately kicked away by Rachel’s feet.

Charlie soon re appeared around the door, scratching away at his strawberry-blonde beard. “It ain’t much past dawn. Go back to sleep,” he instructed, walking across the room and getting in bed beside her. The bed creaked as his body weight hit it, and gradually the bed adjusted back to both their weights.

The outlaw’s bladder had finally been relieved and he was able to drift back to sleep. It usually didn’t take much time or effort for Charlie to go to sleep. He was usually out and about, going on raids and generally stealing whatever he could get his hands on, so some days sleep was only brief. As his pale green eyes fluttered closed, Rachel turned over to face him and studied his face. Her eyes surveyed each of his features: his long nose, rose bud lips which peeped from beneath his beard and his slender face.

No matter how many times Rachel closed her eyes, prompting herself back into sleep mode, her mind would just not switch off. She knew full well that the outfit were heading to a raid. From her limited knowledge of the Wild West and Westerns, she knew that wasn’t a particularly good thing. Innocent people would no doubt be killed just so Wade and his men could fill their hands with money. But what exactly did they spend this money on? Rachel eyed Charlie’s orange pants as his legs were slung over the bed sheets, and then she gazed over his white leather jacket on the end of the bed. His clothing was decent enough, but not the most expensive. Surely with the amount of raids these men went out on, they’d have enough to keep them all rich for the rest of their lives, so why did they continue? Rachel couldn’t understand why someone would want to choose a life like this. It made her think back to her years in England when people would live off benefits, hating the very thought of _earning_ their living.

A little time passed and a clock chimed from somewhere in the upper levels of the house. Its deep resounding chime told Rachel that it had just gone six in the morning. Somewhere from one of the other rooms, Rachel could hear people stirring. Beds and floorboards creaked loudly. Then the gentle tapping of boots upon the wood followed.

Charlie snored loudly, waking himself with a jump. For a couple of seconds he looked truly startled, staring around the room as if he didn’t know where he was. “You alright?” Rachel asked, sitting up in the bed and crossing her arms. But Charlie never answered. Bewilderment still danced upon his face. It gradually faded, and he yawned loudly, brushing a hand through his dirty blonde locks of hair. As his green eyes scanned the room, Charlie soon realised where he was and sat up on the edge of the bed.

“I wonder if we’ll have breakfast too,” Rachel commented, getting up out of the bed and walking around to where Charlie was sitting. She didn’t have to be psychic to see that something was bothering him. A whole sea of emotions washed across his face. “Are you alright?” Rachel asked, growing concerned for him. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, brushing her fingertips ever so gently across his bare skin.

His mind was on the raid. It meant risking Rachel’s life. But should he tell her? Charlie’s loyalty to Ben Wade had always been strong, however, when he looked into Rachel’s eyes he couldn’t allow any harm to come to her. He knew that now. Since meeting her out in the wastelands he’d protected her and had promised himself that he’d continue doing that as long as she was here, in this time and place. “Ah’m fine,” Charlie replied. “Ah…just….” No matter how much he thought over the words in his mind, they just wouldn’t come out. How could he go against the Boss? On the other hand, how could he sit here and watch Rachel be used?

_What’s happenin’ to you, Charlie? She’s softenin’ you real good. But she’s only a young girl. Ah need to get her away from here._

Charlie quickly rose from the bed and grabbed his red shirt, pulling it on around his shoulder. “Get dressed!” he instructed as a plan formulated in his mind.

Rachel looked at him, her dark eyebrows furrowing. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Shh,” Charlie told her again. “Just get dressed and be quiet.”

“I am dressed,” Rachel said simply. “I went to bed in this last night.”

“Mmkay. Follow me and be quiet. Not a single word caus’ ah know you can’t keep ya trap shut.” With that, Charlie smiled at her. Rachel returned his smile, sensing a newfound respect that had formed between them somewhere along the line.

One behind the other, Rachel and Charlie traced the hallway, trying not to step on any creaky floorboards. They could hear Kinter and Jackson arguing with one another in one room, and loud snoring from another. Rachel stopped suddenly as she heard embarrassing sounds from the end room. One of the men was obviously enjoying himself with a member of the opposite sex. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she looked at Charlie who seemed to have also heard the moans, groans and bed springs. He just smirked and continued on towards the steps leading down. It must have been the middle aged woman’s daughter because there weren’t any other women that Charlie knew of in the house.

“Come on,” Charlie whispered, gesturing for her to follow him.

“What are we doing?” Rachel asked, stopping on the stairs suddenly. Charlie stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to face her. With a sigh, he answered.

“Just come outside with me and ah’ll tell you.”

Rachel remained silent from then on and walked slowly out of the back door with Charlie. No one seemed to be about that time of morning. The house was quiet, a little too quiet for Charlie’s liking. As he and Rachel stepped out into the gathering warmth of the early morning, Charlie glanced up, his gaze tracing each window in turn. He hoped no one was watching.

“You have to get away from here, Rachel,” Charlie said simply, turning on his heel to face her. He looked down at the dirt on the ground, hanging his head so his eyes became eclipsed by his hat.

“What’s going on, Charlie?” Rachel asked. “Please tell me.”

Biting his bottom lip, Charlie began to speak. “They others wanna use you as a diversion when we raid the coach today takin’ money to the office in Millville. It means puttin’ your life on the line, and ah’m not gonna watch that happen.”

“So you pretty much want me to make it look like I run away?” Rachel asked, cocking her head to the side and placing her hand on her hip.

“Exactly. This isn’t the life you should be leadin’ with us,” Charlie told her, his eyes scanning her face. As each day had dawned with Rachel in his protection, she’d grown more beautiful through his eyes.

“I’m not going, Charlie,” Rachel replied. Her eyes were full of sincerity and silent strength. The way she crossed her arms showed determination. “You’ve looked out for me since I came here, and I….,” she broke off in mid sentence. Her cheeks flourished with just the faintest hint of a blush. “I trust you, and only you.”

“But if you stay and go on the raid, they could turn on you….anythin’.”

“And what if I ride off and happen to run into another group of outlaws on the run, but they aren’t as friendly to me as you’ve been?” Rachel smiled weakly at him, squinting through the strengthening sunlight. “I’d feel safer with you.”

Charlie was speechless. She trusted him? Deep down he knew that he couldn’t do any wrong against her. He owed her this much, to do what she asked of him. Let her stay in his company. “Ah promise that ah’ll take care of you, and we’ll find a way for you to go home,” he said finally.

Back in the house sometime later after Charlie and Rachel had waited for some kind of signal from the rest of the outfit, everyone gathered and trailed down the stairs. Wade looked across at Rachel, noticing how close she always remained to Charlie, and quite honestly, he didn’t blame her either. Charlie Prince was one of the best shots he’d ever seen- rarely missing his intended target. He also had a fiercely loyal heart to those he let in.

In the yard, everyone mounted their horses after the young man of the house got them all from the stables. As Rachel got up onto the horse, sitting behind Charlie, she felt his gun press against her leg in the pocket of her baggy pants. “I think I need to get a holster to put this in,” she said, tugging a little on Charlie’s jacket.

“Once we’re in town, ah’ll get you a belt and you can have mine,” he replied softly, feeling her arms tighten around his middle. They rested just above his stomach, but the sensation sent strange signals to other parts of his body. Charlie closed his eyes a moment, trying hard to push the signals away and pulled on the reins.

They were off.

The outfit galloped on towards the main road leading into Millville which would no doubt be the route the coach would take to deliver the money. The heat began to gather momentum as they rode along, following Wade’s lead. Rachel noticed that they steadied their pace and gradually slowed down as they came to a broad dirt road.

Wade was the first to dismount his animal. He jumped down, his feet slamming into the hard earth. “Rachel!” he called, looking across to her. She swallowed hard and slid from the saddle, almost stumbling over. Her legs felt so weak beneath her out of sheer nervousness paired with her thundering heart. Her eyes met Wade’s cold ones. “When the coach comes, you walk out and flag them down,” he ordered.

“What do I tell them?” Rachel asked, trying hard to sound confident in this situation.

“Be creative,” Wade sneered, gesturing to his men to follow and hide away behind the boulders which were scattered about the place and take the horses up into the hills.

Before Rachel headed off towards the main road, Charlie stopped her, placing his hand on her arm. “Be careful,” he said softly. Rachel merely smiled in response.

“I will.”

By the side of the main road, Rachel waited, leaning against an old withered tree. She sighed and brushed a hand across her hot, sweaty brow. Gradually the loud, pounding sound of hooves became known, echoing around the area. She looked back behind her hoping to see Charlie somewhere, but he’d disappeared along with the other men from the outfit. She was on her own now.

The vague outline of a coach hovered in the heat wave which lay across the horizon. She could make out dark shapes ahead of it: the horses. Rachel took many deep breaths until the coach was only a couple of hundred yards away, then she pushed herself into gear and raced out across the dirt track.

“Help me!” she screamed, looking up towards two men which were sat at the front of the coach, controlling the horses. “Please. Help me!” Whether her acting skills were anything to be proud of, she’d soon know.

“Whoa!” an old man called out, pulling tightly on the reins of the horses. The coach came to a slow stop. The man peered down at Rachel with a pair of small dark eyes and spoke out from underneath a large, grey handle bar moustache. “What’s goin’ on, Miss?” he asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Sweat was pouring down Rachel’s brow which made everything look all the more believable. “A gang of outlaws were after me. They held me captive. Please, help me!” Rachel called out, gesturing back towards the hills.

Suddenly with no word of warning a gunshot rang through the air and the younger passenger of the coach slammed forwards, blood pouring from a wound in his chest. The old man yelled in surprise and grabbed a gun from by his feet, raising it up into the air.

Charlie was still behind a large boulder, watching Rachel from a distance. His heart beat wildly in his chest. If this man realised what Rachel was doing, he could easily turn on her. His right hand lingered on the top of his Schofield, ready to raise it if need me.

A few feet away from Charlie, Campos aimed his rifle at the old man, ready to kill him too. Hopefully there were only these two men to take care of. It certainly didn’t seem as if any others were present.

Back at he coach, the old man noticed how unaffected Rachel seemed to be by the sudden death of the young man in the passenger seat. “You’re with ‘em, ain’t you?” he snapped. “What did they do? Bribe a young kid like you to go along with ‘em?” With that, he raised his gun directly at Rachel’s head and watched her eyes grow wide like a shocked rabbit out on the highway at night, being blinded by the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

Charlie rose from behind the boulder suddenly as if on instinct.

“Charlie!” Wade demanded. “Get back down you stupid bastard!” But Charlie never listened and made himself known to the old man.

“You wanna kill someone, old man. Kill me!” Charlie called, holding his hands out.

“For fuck’s sake, Charlie!” Wade shouted.

The old man watched Charlie approach with his hands in the air and kept his weapon aimed at Rachel’s head. “Aww!” he cooed evilly. “Worried ah’ll blow her pretty little head off? Ah know who ya are, Prince. Ah’ve seen you.”

“Well, ah can’t say that you look familiar. You’ll have to jog mah mind a little there, old man,” Charlie replied sarcastically.

“Come on. Word travels fast round here. You know that,” the old man spat. “Not many like you get by without someone knowin’ who ya are.”

Charlie’s gaze raced back and forth between Rachel and the old man and the long that gun was aimed at Rachel, the more nervous it made him. Should he reach for his gun and risk the guy shooting Rachel? The odds of him killing this guy now with one shot seemed to outweigh any other options right now. He knew what he needed to do and as quick as he could grabbed his gun, shooting the old guy directly between the eyes, never faulting. The crack as the bullet left the barrel echoed through the air, almost deafening Rachel. He shoved his gun back into the holster and then looked at Rachel. “You alright?” he asked.

“I’ll live,” she said simply, staring at the dead bodies.

Wade and the rest of the outfit were soon on the scene, emptying the coach of any money which seemed a pretty small amount. Ben looked across at Charlie as he walked past him, glaring nastily at his second in command. “Next time ah tell you to do something, Charlie Prince, you damn well do it!” he snapped.

As Wade walked away and joined his men that were raiding the coach, Rachel stood before Charlie and in that moment pushed herself into his arms. “Thank you,” she whispered softly.

 

 


	9. Readin' And Fancy Dinin'

**Chapter Eight**

 

 

For the rest of the day, Rachel remained quiet, riding behind Charlie and then entering the nearest town. She knew the other men hated her; she could pretty much tell from their nasty glances and whispered conversation to one another behind dirty hands. A lump formed in her throat, threatening to cause tears to well in her eyes. She clung tighter to Charlie as if she may lose him. He was all she had now. In a world of violence, cheating and the animalistic ways of men only out to satisfy their own needs, Rachel was alone. As she held onto Charlie she at least felt some relief. He may not have been the most honest of men, but in the deepest depths of her heart, she knew she could trust him. Whenever he spoke to her, she’d look into his eyes and only saw sincerity. It seemed as if when with her, his heart became pure.

The outfit entered the town slowly, watching as residents looked on warily. Rachel rested her head against Charlie’s back, feeling comfort. The smooth leather brushed against her cheek and she smiled to herself as her hands, which were wrapped around his midriff, felt his hard body beneath his layers of clothing.

Everyone left their horses that afternoon and immediately headed for the saloon, walking one behind the other through the swinging doors. As Rachel reached the steps, Charlie who walked beside her, put his hand out, gesturing for her to go first. “Thank you,” she said softly, giving him a warm smile.

Charlie watched her go before him and felt that feeling pool in the pit of his stomach once more, trying hard to force it away and place more reasonable thoughts in his mind. Inside the saloon, Charlie reached up and took his hat away from his hair. When with the outfit and ready to drink, Charlie would normally stand beside the Boss. But today he remained by Rachel, watching on as the other men smirked teasingly at them both.

Kinter looked at Charlie, grinning perversely, his yellow and stained teeth showing under a bushy mound of facial hair. “Fucked her yet, Charlie?” he cackled.

Charlie’s eyes flashed with deep anger. “You say one more word like that, Kinter, and you’ll be pickin’ ya teeth up off the floor.” Rachel immediately shied away and sat down on the seat next to a quiet table in the corner.

Patrons who were already occupying a few of the tables watched the gang of outlaws with great interest, and then let their gaze rest on Rachel. What was an average looking girl doing out here with a group of men such as these?

Sitting on her own, Rachel began to notice the rounds of stares that were locked on her from other men who seemed to be regulars to the saloon. Her eyes rested on one man who was groping one of the waitresses. He had a disgusting, yellow grin on his dirty face. But the woman didn’t seem to put up much resistance from the man. Rachel couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She knew full well through the years that women had been down trodden and treated like mere property to men, but this was outrageous.

Charlie dropped himself down opposite Rachel, exhaling loudly and took off his hat. His head had grown increasingly warm. “Ya sure you’re okay?” he asked, giving her a weak smile of reassurance. “Bin quiet.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Rachel replied softly.

 

xxx

 

The outlaws remained down in the saloon for sometime whilst Rachel got herself comfortable upstairs. Charlie had practically demanded that she go and rest. Her face had been too pale for his liking, and he was concerned that seeing the two men being shot dead that morning had affected her.

Rachel lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what everyone back home was thinking. All she could think of was her parents’ faces upon the news that she had disappeared. Sighing loudly, she knew that she was destined to remain here now for the rest of her life. That spell which had been said back home had well and truly trapped her in this God forsaken place. It was hot, the men were animals and there was nothing here for her. Her place was back home with her family, not in an old Midwest town with a gang of stealing outlaws.

Suddenly the old wooden door to the room creaked open and Charlie stepped inside. Much musing and questioning was present on his face. His bright green eyes flashed from under the brim of his old Stetson hat. “The Boss has gone South with some of the boys,” Charlie announced. “So we’re gonna stay in town for a while.”

“Is he coming back?” Rachel asked, sitting up and placing her back against the headboard of the bed.

“Yeah, but it’s best he stays away from here caus’ of the raid this mornin’. He should be back in a few days.”

Rachel watched Charlie shut the door behind him and approach her. She couldn’t help but smile and feel some flash of a strange feeling well up inside her. Blushing, she looked away.

“How ‘bout some readin’ and then tonight ah take you out?” Charlie asked, winking playfully.

“Take me out where?” Rachel asked, smiling back at him.

“Some fancy dinin’.”

Rachel merely laughed and moved across a little on the bed so Charlie could rest beside her. He pulled off his jacket, revealing his red shirt beneath. He watched in silent admiration as Rachel picked up a book from the bedside table which had been left in the drawer. How he held himself back from her, he didn’t quite know. The way her small hands dusted the front of the book and the way she looked up at him, her pale green eyes sparkling so brightly. It made something churn violently inside him; something which tore at his heartstrings.

“Right, let’s start,” Rachel said, clearing her throat and opening the dusty book to the first page.

Charlie began to read, slowly at first, but gradually he picked up a steady rhythm. Rachel’s finger followed the lines, guiding him along. She enjoyed listening to him and the way he accented certain words, it was almost amusing to her.

Nightfall came outside the window and the bright sun set peacefully. “How long have we been reading?” Rachel asked, yawning and stretching her tired legs.

“Good couple’a hours,” Charlie replied, closing the book.

“You’re much better though,” Rachel told him, pulling her leg up onto the bed under herself. “I can hardly tell you had any reading problems at all now.”

“Ya must be a good teacher.”

Under the murky candlelight, Charlie looked at Rachel, his heart beating a mile a second. Slowly he reached up, curling the palm of his hand around her cheek. He watched as Rachel grew extremely embarrassed, but that wasn’t at all his intention to make her feel that way. But she didn’t pull away either. He took this as a damn good sign and moved towards her quickly.

Violently, their lips meshed. Charlie’s eager tongue shot out in search for Rachel’s and he was so pleased to hear a gentle groan of delight come from her. His hand crept around her neck, his fingers lacing through her locks. Suddenly, she pulled away, gasping for air. “Charlie….we shouldn’t,” she whispered. Her cheeks were flushed a bright crimson red.

“I’m sorry,” Charlie muttered.

“Don’t be sorry,” she told him. “But this…it’s just, I don’t know. I don’t belong here.”

“Ah just can’t stop mahself feelin’ what ah do for you.”

For once, the vulnerable side to Charlie Prince had been released. Around Rachel he could unleash the warmth which had been for so many years locked away, with a layer of ice keeping it hidden.

Rachel reached across and took his hand, holding it tightly in her own. So many emotions danced in his eyes, swarming among the emerald depths. “Lets get outta here for awhile,” Charlie announced, getting up from the bed.

 

xxx

 

Charlie and his companion for the evening walked along the main high street of the town. Rachel had remained quiet much of the time and only replied to questions Charlie threw at her. In all honesty, she was going over in her mind how she felt about the situation with Charlie. Surely if she was destined to remain locked in this time, Charlie was her only protection. He obviously felt something for her, and she knew she felt something for him in return.

“How about something to eat?” Charlie asked suddenly, diverting their current topic of conversation which had been his excelling in reading.

“That sounds good to me,” Rachel replied. “I feel like I’m wasting away.”

Together they walked up the steps of a relatively small dining area. Rachel glanced around, noting that it was mainly men with lady friends who had come in here, so at least she and Charlie didn’t stand out much.

Rachel took a seat at the back, feeling stares on her back as she did so. Charlie followed on behind and was quite surprised to see a pretty waitress come over as soon as they took their seats. “Give us two plates of whatever ya got,” Charlie instructed, and instantly turned his attention back to Rachel. The waitress cussed under her breath and rushed off, a look of daggers present on her young face.

“You sure pissed her off,” Rachel giggled, resting her arms on the old, beaten table.

“Ah don’t care if ah piss ‘em off,” Charlie replied. “Ah’m not fussy with food.”

Silence fell upon them once more while they waited for their food. Rachel knew she was being unreasonable with Charlie, and at least if they formed some kind of relationship he’d always be with her, to protect her and provide for her. She knew she was lucky in that way.

“Here’s ya food,” the waitress said flatly and placed two large steaks on the table in front of Charlie and Rachel.

Rachel couldn’t help but study the woman’s dress. It was long and frilly, but her breasts were pushed upwards, looking larger than normal. It disgusted her so much how women were oppressed and dressed up like whores. By the time she tore her gaze away from the waitress, Rachel saw that Charlie had already began tucking into his food, cutting away angrily at the leather-like steak.

“Mmm, it’s not bad,” Rachel commented, taking her first bite. She felt the tough meat be tossed around her mouth and then flushed down her throat. It made her swallow hard over the leathery texture. Cooking in this time certainly left a lot to be desired.

“I take it you’re enjoying the food?” Rachel asked, giggling at the sight of Charlie so ravenously eating his dinner.

Rachel left half of her steak, not able to eat anymore. It had left her with a dislike for beef which would probably remain with her for the rest of her life. The meat tasted burned and it was like chewing on an old shoe. At least it was food.

 

xxx

 

Under the moonlight, Charlie and Rachel took a leisurely stroll back to their room at the old saloon just down the street. Rachel looked up, revelling in the spectacular sight of the bright stars overhead. She had always loved just star gazing, wondering if wishes could indeed come true. One wish that she’d constantly asked as for a man who she’d love for the rest of her life. True love was something she’d always so desperately wished for.

“Charlie? If you could have anything you wanted, what would you wish for?” Rachel asked, stopping suddenly.

Charlie stopped in his tracks to see Rachel staring up at the sky. A beaming smile was on her face. “Ah don’t deserve to be given anythin’,” Charlie said waspishly.

Rachel frowned, furrowing her dark eyebrows. “Surely there’s something you’ve always wanted since you were a little boy.” She tore her gaze from the sky and looked at Charlie.

“Ah’d wish to be happy,” Charlie replied finally, swallowing hard.

“If you’re not happy, Charlie, you can go out there on your own and make a new life for yourself surely,” Rachel said, looking at him with much compassion swimming in her eyes. “I know you’ve had a rough past, but you’ll heal in time. Focus on your life now.”

“Ben Wade did a lot for me. I owe this to him,” Charlie replied.

“But if you’re unhappy doing this, walk away from it. It’s not worth jeopardising your happiness for, is it?”

“This is mah way of life now, Rachel. Ah can’t just walk out of it.”

“Of course you can!” Rachel exclaimed, placing her hand on his arm. “I walked away from my life with my family and made a new life on my own. You’ve got the strength inside you to do it. I know you have.”

“Ah can’t walk away from him….” Cutting him off, Rachel placed a kiss against Charlie’s lips and wound her arms around his neck. Their tongues battled for a minute or so as Charlie curled his arms around Rachel’s waist, pulling her flush against him.

As their kiss ended, Rachel said quietly with a smile, “You can do anything you put your mind to.”

 


	10. Caught In The Act

**Chapter Nine**

 

Rachel lay in bed that night after spending an evening with Charlie. Her head was spinning along with the shadows which danced hauntingly on the ceiling. Everything which had happened so quickly these last few hours was making her temples throb. She’d kissed Charlie! And more than anything she’d enjoyed it; he made her feel so aroused beyond anything she’d felt before. Was it that danger? A shiver raced up her spine and spread tingles throughout her body right down to the tips of her toes. In the arms of a dangerous outlaw was the safest place to be.

Behind her she could hear Charlie snoring lightly. When they’d arrived back at the room she’d excused herself quickly to bed, not wanting to remain alone with him in silence where all manner of things could happen. Just the thought of him touching her in a provocative, sexual way sent another round of shivers through her. She’d seen Charlie’s fierce nature and brutality…the bottom line was this- it turned her on.

xxx

The next day passed slowly whilst Rachel remained indoors with the outlaw by her side. She and Charlie spent the morning reading again. During the session, Charlie was more preoccupied with Rachel; he needed her, his body felt it. As he read along, he slipped so many times, finding that his mind was ablaze with indecent thoughts. “What’s the matter?” Rachel asked, closing the book a moment. “You haven’t been concentrating this morning, Charlie.”

Charlie bit on his bottom lip so hard that he tasted the blood in his mouth, bitter and almost metallic. He couldn’t fight off the lust which was holding onto him desperately, making his instincts over ride his rational thought. His red hot gaze burned through Rachel’s defences and gradually she inched closer toward him, knowing what he wanted.

They kissed. But it was different this time. Rachel rose up onto her knees on the bed, curling her arms tightly around him and forcing everything from within her into this kiss. He made her feel so alight, so wanted. She moaned loudly as Charlie’s hungry lips began caressing her neck, suckling gently on her skin.

He really didn’t know if he could hold on any longer and without even thinking, he pushed her down forcefully onto the bed, his hands desperate to get under her clothing. “Charlie!” she called out, growing nervous due to his sudden change in behaviour. That lust had grown too much now and he needed some kind of a release.

Charlie never listened and continued kissing her sweet neck whilst feeling her. Rachel couldn’t help it and put her head back, allowing him intimate access to her. Every trail his hand left across her skin made it feel as if it were burning. She couldn’t put a stop to how pleasurable it felt at that moment and remained silent.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and three armed men stood there, aiming their weapons directly at Charlie and Rachel. “Off the bed…now!” they demanded, a round of voices booming at once through the air.

Rachel shot up, her whole body instantly beginning to shake at the sight of the law staring down the barrel of their weapons. Charlie rose slowly, knowing that there was no way out of this; he sighed and felt his hands being tugged at roughly.

“Charlie Prince, you’re under arrest,” the Marshall announced, approaching him, his gold badge shining brightly on his chest. “And don’t think we’re gonna go lightly on your lady friend here. She’s comin’ too. Good job we have friends in this town otherwise we’d never have found ya. Where’s the rest of your gang, Prince?”

“Ah ain’t telling’ ya jack shit,” Charlie spat. The Marshall pushed Charlie down onto the bed, his face pressed against the sheets tightly as all weapons were taken off him.

Rachel cried out in pain as she felt her hands being pulled together and locked in old style handcuffs. The Marshall was right, they weren’t going to go easy on her. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked across towards Charlie, sensing guilt and sadness locked away behind his anger. Then with one final tug, she was dragged out the hotel room.

She could hear Charlie’s protests, loud and clear, as she was pulled forcefully down the staircase. “Bein’ an outlaw; that’s the lowest anyone can go!” the man growled in her ear.

“I’m not an outlaw!” Rachel cried out. “I’ve never done anything illegal in my life.”

“Sure….” With that, she heard him chuckle evilly behind her.

On show to everyone in the town, Rachel and Charlie were dragged away, being forced to walk at a quick pace. Rachel’s heartbeat sped up so quickly that she could hear the blood swimming in her ears and the adrenaline made her whole body feel as though it were on fire.

Charlie was soon being pulled directly besides Rachel. “They won’t hurt you, ah swear,” he whispered across to her, his green eyes swelling with so many emotions. A gentle smile appeared on his face.

“Shut the hell up!” the Marshall roared, kicking Charlie directly in the stomach, causing him to drop to his knees in agony. His face crumpled up in pain.

“No! Stop it,” Rachel screeched, tugging harder from her restraints.

“Get up, ya piece of shit!” Charlie felt himself being pulled to his feet, but the pain was still soaring through his abdomen.

Cheering roared through the streets as residents and patrons watched on, spectators to this scene before them. Another pair of outlaws, caught after being spied the night before, minding their own business whilst they ate a meal together. The walk seemed to last forever as they were pulled along, being mocked and laughed at.

At the Marshall’s Office, both Rachel and Charlie were taken through the small wooden building to a room at the very back and shoved into holding cells. Rachel was pushed forward so forcefully that she was momentarily knocked off her feet and hit the wall hard, sending a rod of hot pain through her elbow.

“How the _fuck_ did they find us?!” Charlie spat, kicking at the locked cell door.

Rachel looked up, from the barred cell next to Charlie’s. “I want to go home,” she moaned, her back sliding down the bars. She held her head in her hands and let the tears drip relentlessly down her flushed cheeks. “Please God, I want to go home…”

“Ah doubt God’s gonna help us with this,” Charlie said quietly, sitting down on the cold floor, his back to Rachel’s. Truth be told, Charlie had been arrested on numerous occasions, but Ben Wade had always been there to get him out. As he sat on the ground, he turned to see Rachel’s head held low and heard the sound of her faint weeps. So far she’d remained strong, so much stronger than most people would in her situation…not that many people HAD been in this situation. “Rachel?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah?” she replied, turning to look at him, her eyes red and sore.

“Ah’m sorry.”

“I’d probably be doing a lot worse right now if I hadn’t of met you,” she replied, sniffing over the tears and smiling weakly.

Awkwardly, Charlie reached through the bars, still wearing the iron cuffs and took Rachel’s hand in his. “We’ll get out of here, ah promise.”

As their gazes locked, Rachel couldn’t help but feel so comforted by the expression on his face and the warmth in his eyes. The turbulence of his anger when she’d first met him a week ago had gradually waned, leaving only appreciation and kindness in its place.

In the heat of the afternoon, Rachel rested her head against the bars next to Charlie and let herself drift away, constantly being pulled every few minutes from the peace, her rational mind trying to remind her of the danger she faced. Somehow, knowing that she was with Charlie seemed to ease her worry. Whatever she now faced, she faced it with him. Looking back on the days she had been here in this time and place, Rachel knew she’d been lucky that Charlie Prince had found her. By now she could have already been dead, badly injured or raped. It was because of him that she was sitting her -even though locked behind bars- breathing. Without him she was pretty sure she’d have been in even more dire circumstances.

Rachel reached through the bars and took Charlie’s arm, curling her own around it and then she placed her head against shoulder. Thankfully the width of the bars gave them both enough access for physical contact however limited.

Charlie’s lips brushed across the top of her head, hovering, not sure whether to lean in and kiss her reassuringly. The emotions and sensations he felt whenever she was near was something completely alien to him, but somehow it felt so right. One promise of many swirled around his head, one promise he was starting to hope he didn’t have to see come to fruition: the promise he’d made to see her return home safely. Something pressed on a nerve whenever he thought of it. He didn’t want to see her go, but he knew it was where she belonged. This era wasn’t her rightful place and only put her life in danger, especially if she remained beside him.

“Are you alright?” Charlie asked quietly, watching Rachel begin to fiddle with the buttons on her shirt.

“As okay as I’ll ever be, I suppose,” she replied absently.

Suddenly the Marshall appeared in the doorway of the holding cells, his hands in his pants pockets. “Well, well, well, Charlie Prince actually has a heart?” he mocked, walking into the room. The middle aged man’s dark eyes surveyed nature of his prisoners’ relationship. “Where you pick her up? A brothel?”

Charlie looked up at the Marshall, gritting his teeth in hot anger which burned throughout his entire body. “When it comes to women, ah actually have taste,” Charlie hissed.

“Does she know exactly how many people you’ve killed?” the Marshall asked, stepping up to the cell and staring Charlie directly in the eyes. “Or is she just as much of a bastard as you are?”

Rachel got to her feet and looked the Marshall up and down, studying his grey uniform and then coming to rest on his dark, overly suspicious eyes which looked out from under his hat brim. “I’ve always found myself highly attracted to dangerous men myself,” she replied smoothly.

“You do know you could be facin’ a hangin’ like him?” the Marshall added. “Outlaws are automatically executed upon bein’ caught. Accomplices, dependin’ on their track record, either hangin’ or a very long time in Yuma prison. By the time you got out, you’d be grey.”

“Seeing as I have no track record looks like Yuma for me then?” Rachel asked, trying hard to keep her cool. She could still feel her heart racing a mile a second, but she remained calm.

The Marshall couldn’t help but smile. “You’re just as much as wise ass as him, ain’t you?”

“Comes with the tag of being an ‘outlaw’,” Rachel retorted, feeling confidence swell in herself from some unknown source.

“You’d better make sure ya sleep tonight. It’s Yuma for you two in the mornin’,” the Marshall said loudly and then stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Rachel felt her legs buckle underneath her and give way, sending her to the floor. “I can’t believe I just spoke to him like that,” she said softly.

Charlie smiled and looked at her, she smiled back in response. “For a woman, you sure got some guts. Ah’ve never seen a girl speak to the law like that.”

For a short while, Rachel and Charlie sat down next to one another, although the bars keeping them separated. “Are you scared?” Rachel asked, looking up at Charlie, trying to decipher the look in his eyes.

“Ah’m tryin’ not to be. But when you’re facin’ the noose and have no idea if you’ll get away, ya can’t help but let the panic take hold. There’s so much in life ah never did. Never got a chance to do. And…ah-” he stopped suddenly, swallowing hard. On this very rare occasion he found himself stuck for words. “Ah meet a girl who doesn’t see me as some low piece of dirt or only as a means to money.” He looked at Rachel as he spoke. “She sees who ah am inside. And it’s because of her ah wanna make sure ah get outta here this time.”

Rachel blushed bright scarlet as she heard him speak to fondly of her. “I’m so glad I met you, Charlie.” With no other words spoken, Rachel reached through the bars and took Charlie’s hand, lacing her fingers tightly in his. It was with this simple gesture that they both knew where they stood in one another’s eyes.

Love forms in the strangest of places….

 


End file.
